Mirror Image
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Edward leaves after Bella's bday debacle, but this time she follows him as he disappears through a lighted tunnel. She winds up in a parallel universe where things are not quite the same as the world she left.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror Image**

By Lady of Spain

Chapter 1: Worlds Apart

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>His world was torn asunder that dreadful night. A paper cut! A tiny paper cut transformed Jasper into a bloodthirsty fiend. The heady scent of the singer's life force was just too much for him. The culinary lifestyle the rest of the Cullens embraced, still hadn't become an internalized habit, despite the fact that he had lived with them these last fifty years.<p>

Edward was beside himself, cursing his naivety. This was bound to have happened, sooner or later. It was inevitable. If Jasper hadn't lost control tonight, he wondered how long it would take for he, himself to sip that luscious nectar. The venom pooled in his mouth at the thought, even as Esme meticulously sutured the gaping wound closed.

He dropped Bella off at her doorstep, the sweet aroma of the blood from her arm torturing him. He realized that he was no better than Jasper, except for the extensive time he had learning how to restrain his impulses. At this very moment, it was proving extremely difficult. He could easily snap and drain her dry. Edward had to be so careful, always on his guard. Even for a vampire—who seldom tired—it was exhausting.

What on earth had he been doing all this time? Forging a liaison with a fragile little human girl, his singer—in fact—was the height of foolish endeavors. A pompous ass, that's what he was, thinking the relationship could work. How? Tonight had proven otherwise.

He kissed his sweetheart goodnight, but his un-beating heart wasn't in it. He'd already distanced himself emotionally from her, and was certain she could sense it.

* * *

><p>The ride home was unusually quiet. "Say something," she begged.<p>

"What do you want me to say, Bella? I told you so?

"I should have had my head examined before exposing you to such danger. How stupid and arrogant could I possibly be? You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't. You were there, protecting me. I'm fine."

His lips tightened, and his hands gripped the steering wheel like a vise. "You're fine," he muttered. "You're always fine.

"Wake up, Bella. Being with me is deleterious to your health."

"You exaggerate."

"I can't sit by and watch, as you lay lifeless because of my indifference."

With eyes narrowed, she asked, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe we'd be better off apart."

"Don't say that," she groaned. "Everything will look better tomorrow."

The car stopped in front of her home, and Edward turned off the engine. "Will it?"

He stepped out of the car, and went round to the passenger side, helping her out also. Edward turned to leave as they approached the door. Bella asked, "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

The vampire laughed, humorously. "After all that's happened, you still want me to?"

Her chocolate eyes rolled about. "That's a dumb question. I always want you to."

Edward grasped her shoulders lightly and pressed his lips to her in what seemed a pitiful attempt at a chaste kiss. Bella began to worry. Would things really be better tomorrow?

* * *

><p>Carlisle was concerned about his son. Ever since Bella's birthday debacle, Edward had been distracted, obviously grieving over his decision to leave the love of his un-dead life behind. He wished he could do or say something that would ease Edward's mind and dissuade him from leaving. It was always hard on the family, and for Rose especially. She was very vociferous when it came time to pull up roots and enroll in a new school. And then, there was Esme to consider. She would have to give up her position as chief of staff at the hospital, and he'd have to make other connections to continue financing his interests as a scientist.<p>

Today he didn't want to think about any of that. He was busy tinkering over his newest endeavor. There had to be some way to convert the sun's energy into a more intense light than the feeble luminosity put out by the solar lamps that were now available.

It was ironic. Being a vampire, he avoided the light as much as possible, but still, the rest of humanity would appreciate his efforts, if only he could succeed in this frustrating job.

His first three attempts had utterly failed, but he soldiered on, remembering how many times that Thomas A. Edison had produced less than satisfactory results.

Of course nothing could compare in any way shape or form to Carlisle's greatest achievement—an achievement that so far remained hidden away from the public at large, and other scientists in particular. No telling what chaos could erupt if some unscrupulous person got a hint of what lay on the shelf in this very lab.

While he was wracking his brain, trying to solve this puzzle, in walked Edward, looking unusually disheveled and despondent. "Still at it, I see," he observed. "Perhaps you should abandon this project and go on to another. We'll be moving within the week anyway. You can set up your lab in Alaska."

He looked around the room, searching for something, then apparently satisfied, he excused himself and walked out, leaving Carlisle to his work, and wondering what that had been all about.

* * *

><p>Things were not right between Bella and Edward for the next few days. She could feel him pulling away, and yet she ignored the signs. Surely the memory of that horrible night would fade and their relationship would be on even stronger footing … hopefully.<p>

Edward had been absent from school for the last two mornings, and although she left her bedroom window open, he hadn't _dropped_ by to sing her lullaby. Then after school on the third afternoon, he stopped her as she climbed out of her Ladybug. His silver Volvo was nowhere in sight; he'd come to her home on foot.

His face was set in stone, and he grabbed her arm. In a no-nonsense tone, he growled, "Come with me. We're going for a walk."

Bella wasn't used to him being so rough with her, or speaking to her in any way but politely.

They went a little ways into the woods skirting the backyard of her house. Then he dropped a bombshell. "I'm leaving, Bella."

In a panic, she offered, "Where are you going? I'll go with you. I can start at a new school. I can—"

He interrupted her abruptly. "No … I've let this go on far enough. It's impossible. You're not one of us. I'm only sorry I didn't break it off sooner. I never meant to hurt you, Bella, but it's time to say goodbye."

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Goodbye?"

"Yes. I'll always think of you, fondly." He nodded, his face betraying no emotion. "You'll get over me … in time."

Kissing her forehead, he turned and began walking away.

With arms waving about in alarm, she pleaded, "No … Edward, you can change me—right here. Then I'll be deserving of you. Please don't leave."

He didn't answer or look back.

She followed, desperately running after him until he seemed to vanish into a brightly lit tunnel. What was that … thing? It was fading as she crept closer, then she spotted a silver object, lying on the leaf-strewn ground. It resembled a smart phone, but with only a few icons, and one black button marked _power_ on its surface. One of them was flashing red. Across the icon was written the word, _close_. The light winked out, and the tunnel disappeared.

Bella fumbled with the gadget, pushing the power button; the tears running down her cheeks all the while. She touched the icon which said _entrance_, and a funny crackling noise like static electricity filled the air. A pinpoint of light shone, and it spread until the illuminated opening was large enough for her to pass through. She slipped the device into her pocket. Her love for Edward overcame her fear, and she stepped into the halo of light. It never occurred to her what she would find on the other side of the _gate_, and what's more she didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Heart At War

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: To distinguish the doubles, I have _dubbed_ the first girl, Bella, the second, Bells. Edward who is running will be Edward, and his double, Eddie. I hope that will keep them all straight in your minds (as well as mine). Also, I will use the number sign to denote a change in the POV.

* * *

><p>The distraught vampire crossed into the other world, telling himself that he had to leave Bella behind for her own safety, even though it would amount to emotional suicide. At least this way, she couldn't follow his trail. Deliberately, the eCod (electronic cross over device) was left lying in the forest, along with his class ring, where Carlisle could find it again. The note he put on the computer for his adoptive father should be read by now. He hoped that Carlisle would accept his apology for borrowing the eCod, and would understand the reasons why he stole it, and also why he neglected to take it with him. Going back through the transfer tunnel was now impossible, and that was a necessary decision on his part. He was here to stay on Terros II. His former earth and all its memories were a thing of the past.<p>

He knew what he was getting into; after all, he read the thoughts of every family member. Carlisle had given him the information about the machine involuntarily, never once dreaming that his son could make use of it. Each trial run and mental note of what the scientist encountered was safely tucked away in Edward's brain. And so, as he stepped from the halo, it was like the backside of a mirror. The time line here on Terros II was eight or nine months ahead of earth's, so instead of observing the turning leaves of autumn, he noted the bright green of early summer. He wondered about the time discrepancy between the worlds, and what it meant, but had to accept it as fact, and nothing more. At any rate, it wasn't as if he could do a thing about it.

The pale figure was in the woods near the Swans' backyard once more, and from there he could see ahead to Bella's house—or more correctly, the house of Bella's double.

Pangs of longing gripped his stony heart as he looked up at her window. Would it hurt to take one last glance of his love before disappearing forever?

It was not unexpected to hear her crying. The lies he told her this day were monstrous, torturing them both, and her pitiful sobs went through him like a wrecking ball. He quickly made his plan to zip in and out of her bedroom; a breeze would be all she would notice. The window was open as usual. Perhaps she thought he would change his mind and come back to her?

He flew through the casement; a veritable comet, but what he found there in the bed made him abruptly halt his trajectory.

**# # # # #**

Jacob couldn't move. The pain was so bad, he wanted to scream out loud, but his voice was hoarse from all the screaming he'd just unleashed a few minutes ago. Where was Carlisle and the Dilaudid drip he promised? Dammit, even his eyes were swollen and red, not because of the lousy newborn though. It was because of his Bells. Well, he actually couldn't call her that anymore could he? The girl had made her choice, and it wasn't him.

Her words had shattered his heart. It splintered in more pieces than the bones that the vamp had crushed. You'd think after an awesome kiss at the summit of the snowy mountain, that she'd see the light. He'd put his life on the line for her too, and he was now literally a heap of broken human bits, but no …

The memories of that meeting stung him cruelly. Bells had timidly entered his room, and he heard her gasp as she witnessed, first hand, the battered remains of her best friend. Jeez, unfortunately, she'd probably heard the racket he'd been making earlier as Carlisle reset his bones, and now had a ringside seat to gaze at the mess that was left of him.

He had turned his head so she wouldn't notice the tracks from the tears rolling down his face, and wiped his cheeks hurriedly with the back of his good hand. Holding back the groan that moving his shoulder had caused, he croaked, "Hi, Bells."

One look at her and any doubt of why she came instantly fled. The girl was a book that was so easy for him to read, and this page explicitly said: _The_ _End_.

She pulled up a chair and sat next to him with a quiet, "Hey."

An awkward silence ensued, and finally Bells took his hand, saying, "Jake, I—"

Nodding, he let her off the hook, even though she probably deserved his wrath instead. He was just so tired and wracked with pain. "It's okay, Bells. You don't need to say it. It's written all over your face." It wasn't okay, but Jacob wanted to keep his dignity intact at least. He'd bawl like a baby after she was gone. _Gone_ … the word was so final. Was the battle for her heart really over?

Squeezing his hand, she murmured, "You know I love you."

"I know." _But apparently you don't realize how much._ _If only you would open your eyes and really 'see' me._

He softly added, "Just so you know, it would've been easy as breathing if you'd chosen me."

Bells tried her best to smile, but it was a pretty weak attempt. "I'll probably regret my decision until the day I die."

"No …'til the day I die. You won't ever die after you've been changed, remember?"

She swallowed thickly. "Oh, I guess you're right. Well, I better go. You need your rest."

"Yeah. Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Jake."

After she left, Carlisle came in with the pain medicine. Jacob only wished it would work on his heartache. The wolf boy cried off and on for the rest of the evening, 'til exhausted, he fell into an uneasy sleep. Before drifting off, he overheard his dad in the other bedroom. Billy was crying along with his son.

**# # # # #**

Alice was calling him from the house. Rather than shout at her, he dropped what he was doing and came through the back door of the mansion, being sure to first write a quick note to himself as to where he left off. The progress he was making with the solar lamps was slow enough without having to redo previous steps. He used to have such a great memory, but he was getting older. _I guess even vampires can have senior moments, _he thought, then chuckled at his own joke.

He walked leisurely into the living room. Esme was standing by her daughter, as he arrived. He shrugged at the expression on his wife's face and turned to Alice. "What can I do for you, Alice?"

"Carlisle, I'm so glad you're here. It's Edward. He's gone, and I can't see where he went."

"Calm down. Maybe he hasn't made up his mind yet where he wants to go."

"Maybe not, but he usually tells me when he's planning something out of the ordinary. That is so unlike him."

Esme put her hand on Alice's shoulder. "This breakup with Bella has really hit him hard. He needs to get away for awhile, sweetheart, to let his heart mend, not to mention how ambivalent his feelings are about Jasper. There's been such tension between them. I think it's a good thing that he left."

What Esme said made sense, but Alice was still uneasy. "But running away is not the answer. He should face his problems head-on. And now, my Jasper sits with his head in his hands, regretting what he couldn't help, thinking that his own brother hates him."

"That's not true. Edward told me himself that he doesn't blame Jasper for what happened that night. I'll speak to him, and put his mind at rest."

"I think that'll help. Thanks, Esme."

"Well, in the meantime, let's not worry. Edward will come back to us when he's ready." Carlisle took two steps toward the door. "If you need me, I'll be in the lab."

**. . . . .**

He used another filament inside the bulb, and this time the incandescence was much brighter. It was so strong that it shot off a beam which glanced off an aluminum box on the shelf, and bounced back into one of his eyes, nearly blinding him for a second. That wouldn't do. He went to the shelf to remove and relocate the box, when the light faded once again. Drat … back to the drawing board. Now if only he could make the filament endure longer bouts of usage.

When he reached for the container, he noticed the space beside it was empty. That was strange. Wasn't that where he had stored the eCo device? Carlisle went to check his computer for his list of inventory. There on the front of his computer was a note from Edward. No … he couldn't believe his eyes.

Racing back to the house, he told Esme. "Stop packing. We're not going anywhere yet. Tell the hospital you changed your mind."

"Carlisle, what is it? You're scaring me."

He waved the note in front of her eyes. "Alice was right. Edward has left us. But he's in a place where he can't be reached. He's taken the eCod; he's gone to another world entirely."

**. . . . .**

The upset father didn't waste any time after finding the note Edward had written. Carlisle kissed Esme goodbye, and without waiting, rushed out the door, searching for the missing apparatus. He was in the forest in no time, and in the general vicinity where the device should have been dropped. He had to find it fast. The weather was changing, and rain would not be compatible with the delicate workings of his mechanism. _Note to self—encase the eCod in a water proof cover._

Despite his excellent vision, the small silver object seemed to avoid detection. _Second note to self—invent a remote control that will send out an alarm to signify the location of lost device._

Patiently, he continued to comb through the bracken. He suddenly spotted a glint of metal near a tall fern. Picking it up, he recognized Edward's high school insignia ring. The eCod however, was not in close proximity to it. That could only mean one thing—someone else had it in his or her possession. He froze in fear. What harm could this do? Did the person, or persons realize the power contained in this innocent looking instrument?

The weary scientist gave up the search and returned home. What else could he do, but wait until the time when it might show up … if ever?

**# # # # #**

Bells sat on her bed, clutching the dream catcher Jacob had given to her on her seventeenth birthday. It would be all that was left to remind her of her best friend. After marrying Eddie, and being changed, they could never be friends, let alone _best_ friends. Her fiancée had already applied the brakes on her visits to La Push, even before the newborn battle. Shape shifters and vampires were mortal enemies, not to mention that the shifter and the vampire were both in love with the girl. Even for her, they could not play nice.

Her vampire love was sitting beside her, stroking her shoulder trying to soothe her. She was hysterical, sobbing about the last meeting with her wolf boy. Then she would breathe deeply, calm for a moment, then think about that kiss on the mountain and start in all over again.

With hitching breaths, she stammered, "What … what is wrong with me? I love you, Eddie. I promised to marry you. The wedding's in six short weeks. Then, why am I crying over him? Why?"

"You love him."

"I do, but I love you more."

"Do you? Are you absolutely sure? Maybe we should postpone the wedding. I saw the way you looked at him when you kissed each other on that day."

Bell's blubbering got louder. "I know … I don't understand what happened. I'm so sorry."

The words no sooner left her mouth than a white blur shot across the room. It morphed into a form with pale features and bronze, unruly hair … a form with a striking resemblance to … Eddie?

A shriek of terror passed her lips, and her personal bodyguard sprang off the mattress, crouching, ready for combat. His twin—at first shocked—dropped into the same battle stance. What the hell? Was she dreaming? If so, then this was a horrible nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter **3:** Edward Meets His Match

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: Alice on earth was not watching Bella carefully, as the 'thing' with the Volturi and Victoria hadn't occurred yet, that's when she started monitoring her at Edward's request. As for the double Edward, yes, he knew there was another of him, but thought he had left, since he, himself, had gone (on earth). As to why he was thinking that she was crying over him, he had a lapse in logic, due to his desperation to see her, forgetting there was a 9 month time difference.

* * *

><p>This was not supposed to happen. Looking at his mirror image, Edward roared at him, "Why are you still here?"<p>

"Whaaaat? Why are _you_ here? Better yet, who _are_ you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Edward Cullen."

Eddie sneered. "That's impossible. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Well, it appears that I am too."

Bells who had cringed against the headboard, shuddered, and the dream catcher slid from her hand to the floor.

Picking the object up, he dangled it in front of her, and asked, "Bella, what is this thing you were holding?"

"It's a dream catcher." Her mouth dropped open. It probably occurred to her that he was not _her_ Eddie. "Wait … how do you know my name?"

"How do I know your _name_? God's teeth, don't you remember, love?" He walked closer to the bed, the wood and beaded piece swaying between his fingers from its leather thong.

"Get away from her!" Eddie shouted, grabbing the artifact. He pushed his doppelganger aside, and replaced it on Bells' headboard.

Defiantly staring at the unwelcome intruder, Eddie announced, "I have no idea where you came from, and I don't believe who you say you are. Just leave, and go back to wherever it is, and I'll forget this ever happened."

The initial fright seemed to have evaporated from the girl though, and curiosity now reigned in its stead. How could this be? Her tongue loosened and out popped, "But, Eddie, aren't you curious about him. I mean … he looks exactly like you—the same eye color, hair, voice, everything. It's uncanny."

Edward couldn't imagine anyone referring to him as, Eddie. It was common … vulgar. "Eddie? She calls you, Eddie?"

The eyebrows on Eddie's face rose an inch. "Bells, you really want me to interrogate this arrogant … clone."

Edward's lips twisted in an ugly sneer. "I resent that statement. I am certainly _not_ a clone."

"Hmnph … That remains to be seen."

"If I was, it would stand to reason that my remarks would be nearly as rude as yours."

Bells grabbed Eddie's hand, then canted her head at him, "Please …"

Eddie appeared to be a bit leery, but his belligerent posture relaxed somewhat.

"I'll sort this out with the imposter, but not in here. I won't have you more upset than you already are."

He glared at his double, then gesturing to the window, sarcastically offered, "After you … _Edward_."

* * *

><p>They both landed lightly on the ground outside her room.<p>

Edward was very irritated at this point. His talent for mind-reading had profited him nothing tonight. He couldn't pick up a single thought from Eddie's brain, drat it. He'd have to wait for verbal answers.

Eager to start the conversation, Eddie inquired, "Now, do you mind telling me who you _really_ are, and why it is that you're here?"

"I told you already. It's the truth. I _am_ Edward Cullen. I come from Earth. Our father built a machine that allows passage between our two worlds—parallel worlds—although not exactly as parallel, it appears."

"You mean, _your_ father. Mine never did any such thing."

"Perhaps, not yet, but believe me, he will. The other scientists of Terros II will revere his name for all his inventions."

"How is that possible? Carlisle is a doctor, not an inventor."

With his forehead wrinkled in thought, Edward remarked, "A doctor. Oh … I suppose this world is more different than he expected."

Frowning, Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in exasperation. "I'm trying so hard to read your thoughts, and still … nothing."

"I can't read yours either."

"Perhaps that's a good thing," Eddie muttered, as he averted his eyes. Then, looking straight into Edward's golden orbs, he said, "When you entered the room, you asked me why I was still here. What did you mean by that?"

"I mean, I've left my Bella behind. I cannot ensure her safety if she continues fraternizing with my family members, and so, I assumed you'd left as well."

"I did."

Edward extended his arm, with his palm facing up. "And yet, here you are, standing before me."

"I couldn't stay away from her, so I came back, or rather she brought me back."

"_She_ brought _you_ back."

Eddie shook his head. "There's not enough time to elaborate. Sufficient to say, I'll never leave her side again. The separation nearly killed us both."

"I think that's a very injudicious choice. I'm never returning home. I can't, even if I so wished it."

"Why not?"

"The device is gone. I no longer have it in my possession. Hopefully it's on the shelf in Carlisle's lab where it belongs. I dropped it outside the transfer tunnel, so I wouldn't be tempted to go back."

"What will you do? Where will you go?"

"I'll settle in Alaska. Is the Denali coven there?"

"Yes, it still exists."

"I'll take my leave then, but I think you're making a big mistake. Ultimately, it is your choice that matters.

"Tell Bella … I'm sorry, I meant to say, Bells … where did she pick up that idiotic nickname? He sighed. "Never mind. Just please tell my love that I didn't mean to scare her. I only wished …" He hesitated a beat, composing himself. "… To see her face one last time before going on."

"I'll tell her."

"One thing more; cherish that woman. I know how much she means to _both_ of us."

Edward took a step back, and like a bolt of lightning streaked out of sight. He made up his mind to never look back or regret his decision.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

This was not what Bella anticipated. The portal behind her closed, and there she was once again in the wooded area outside her home. Did Edward do this on purpose? Make her follow him round in a circle? If he thought he could shake her off his tail, he had another thing coming. Her sadness was lifting. She'd show him. Stubbornness was a virtue that she practiced on a consistent basis. Bella would convince him to stay. He didn't mean those things he said to her. That was only the guilt eating at him for the stupid mishap at the Cullens'.

Speaking of eating, it was dark, and Charlie would be home soon, tired and hungry. She'd better get crackin' and put some dinner on the table.

For the next few minutes Bella would forget about all that happened so far this day. The kitchen was a familiar place, and she lost herself in preparing a meal. When she opened the freezer though, she was surprised at how much meat there was wrapped in neat little packages. When did that get in there? Charlie knew she was a vegetarian. Maybe there was a big sale? Ah, well …

Charlie waltzed into the kitchen, and she had to stifle a laugh. "Hey, Dad."

He gazed behind, and all around himself. "What's so funny? Why are you looking at me like that? I realize how handsome I am, but really …"

"I'm just surprised, that's all."

"At what?"

"That furry caterpillar on your face is finally gone." _He must've shaved it off this morning before heading to work. He looks weird without his mustache—practically naked. Eww! Scratch that thought._

He self-consciously touched the area above his lip. Confused, he asked, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I was feeling really down for awhile, but I'm better now." _I'll feel more than better when I find Edward and persuade him not to leave … and I will, or name is not Bella Swan. _

"Must be. I didn't get the joke though," he answered, unzipping his jacket. Slipping it off, he hung it on the peg near the door. "What was troubling you, kiddo?"

She sighed and leaned back against the kitchen counter. "Edward and I broke up."

A snicker escaped. "Is that all?" His gun belt was next to be placed on the adjoining peg.

"Da-aad!"

Charlie threw his arms up in surrender. "Hey … I'm just being honest here. Believe me when I say, there is something not right about that boy. What about the Newton kid? Why don't you give him a fair shake?"

Her eyes rolled round and round. "Ugh! No way. Don't even go there."

"Why not? Is he that popular, that you don't think you'd stand a chance? I happen to know he likes you."

"No-duh … I hadn't noticed."

He sat down in the nearest chair, and said, "Well, I don't see what the problem is. He seems nice enough, and comparatively … cute, I guess."

"Dad—the problem is, he follows me around like a bloodhound."

Springing off the chair, Charlie said, "He does what?" He reached for his jacket, muttering, "Maybe I should go over to his house right now, and straighten that kid out."

Bella grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "I don't mean that literally. I mean … you know … he's harmless enough, but it's just that he makes such a pest of himself."

"Oh … all right then." He looked up at the clock. "How long 'til we eat?"

"Another twenty minutes or so. I'm going to go upstairs and take my shower while the chicken is roasting."

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

"He said what!"

"It's true; he claims to have come from another world like ours with a few discrepancies. He's all alone, veritably stranded here. He left his Bella and wondered why I hadn't left you as well."

"That's unbelievable. Did you confirm what he said?"

"You mean by reading his mind?"

Bells nodded enthusiastically. "That's exactly what I mean."

"I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. It was very peculiar. His thoughts were shielded, just as yours are. He couldn't read mine either. I wonder if it's because it was like picking through my own brain." Eddie frowned, then added, "I don't even want to think about it anymore. It's mind boggling."

"I'll say. You know, there's something else I don't understand. Why didn't you notice his scent before he whisked into my room? You're always saying how sharp your sense of smell is."

"Because it's my own scent, Bells. "He's my exact duplicate."

"Oh … I guess that answers that question."

"Speaking of scents … do you smell something cooking?"

"Yes, chicken." The girl sat up suddenly alert. "Oh my gosh, it's late, and Charlie's home. He probably put it in the oven. I better go down and tell him that Jacob's all right."

"You also better check on the food."

Bells laughed. "Yeah, before he burns the house down."

Eddie put his hand to his ear. "You'll have to wait to speak to Charlie. I can hear the shower going."

"That's odd. Why would he be showering now? He usually does that in the morning."

Before Bells uttered another word, the noisy old rusty water tap shut off, and bare feet were padding toward her door.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

As Bella sauntered toward the bathroom, she thought about her Edward. How she wished she could wring his neck, vampire or not. He was always making decisions for her. And he was once again trying to protect her—by leaving? For someone so smart, that had to be the dumbest decision on earth.

She turned on the shower head and was disrobing, when she felt the weight of the device in the pocket of her jeans. Pulling the eCod out of her pocket, she hid it under the sink where the towels were kept, then laying her dirty clothing on the commode, stepped into the stall.

* * *

><p>With the showering done, she wrapped a towel around herself, and picked up her laundry. Walking into the bedroom, she stopped, startled, her dirty clothes dropping from her grasp. The girl blinked in amazement as she saw <em>herself<em> sitting on the bed with Eddie beside her. Bella swayed unsteadily; the lights went out, and two cold hands buoyed her up in an icy grip, preventing her from collapsing in a heap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Double Trouble

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>"How did she get here, and what are we going to do with her? My gosh. And she's fainted. I have no idea what to do with a person that's fainted."<p>

"Not everyone has a constitution like yours, Bells." He looked down at Bella, and shook his head. "Well, while you get a wet washcloth, I'll put her on the bed."

Bells returned with the cloth and applied it to Bella's forehead. The victim moaned and turned her head toward Eddie. Her eyelashes fluttered and soon, two chocolate-brown eyes gazed at him, lovingly. "You're here."

"Yes, I'm here, but I'm more concerned with why _you're_ here?"

"Whaaaat? I couldn't just sit back and let you get away, so I followed you through that … that thing."

"That thing …"

"You know … that big round ball of light."

"I'm assuming you're Bella then."

"Well of course, I'm Bella. Why wouldn't I be? Wait a minute … why are you acting like you don't know me?"

She started to sit up, when she caught a glimpse of her twin. Her eyes crossed and she began falling back on the pillow, like a piece of limp celery.

Incredulous, Bells asked, "Has she fainted … _again_?"

"I believe so."

Eddie patted her cheek. "Bella," he whispered. "Bella, wake up."

Rubbing her forehead, she groaned aloud. "Oh, Edward. What a horrible dream. I never want to go to sleep again."

Bella's arms snaked around his neck, and she pressed her cheek to his. Her double, a little irritated now, cleared her throat with a loud, "ahem."

While loosening her hold on his neck, Eddie explained, "That was no dream, I'm afraid, and I'm not the guy you think I am." He looked at Bells and motioned for her to come to him. "Bella, I think you should meet my love … Bells—your doppelganger."

"Nooooo! This isn't real. It can't be happening."

"Believe me, I wish it wasn't. You followed _your_ Edward to this world, Terros II. You're no longer on Earth."

"Well, where is _my_ Edward?"

"He's gone. He's not coming back, I'm sorry."

A shout traveled up the staircase. "Hey, cupcake, what's taking you so long? The dinger went off. Should I take the chicken out of the oven?"

"Crap, I almost forgot. The chicken …"

Bells winced. "I'll be right down, Dad." Blowing a puff of air from her cheeks, she continued, "I guess I should introduce Bella to her father."

Staring blankly at her, Bella deadpanned, "We've already met."

With a turn of her head toward him, Bells muttered, "Eddie, do you mind? I think you better go."

Bella looked on in horror as they embraced each other and kissed goodbye. Eddie exited the room by launching himself through the open window, then she and Bells marched down the staircase.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

On reaching the kitchen, they spotted Charlie, the pan in his _pot-holdered_ hands. On seeing _them_, his mouth dropped open and the chicken, along with the pan went crashing to the floor, the grease splattering in a tidal wave of hot, yellow fluid.

"What the …? Is this another one of your jokes?" He glanced from one to the other. "Whichever one of you is Bells ..."

Bella spoke up. "Unfortunately, no. I'm just as befuddled as you are. We'll tell you all about it."

With an exasperated huff, Bells said, "Let's not stand here. We need to clean up this mess." Okay, so Bells was a little OCD about cleaning, but let's face it, a slippery substance on the floor, and Bells' penchant for accidents ... well, you connect the dots.

Charlie scratched his head. "Well, at least the chicken stayed inside the pot."

* * *

><p>Waving his fork in the air, Charlie spouted, "So, you're telling me that Edward's father created some sort of a displacement device that carried Bella here to Terros II?"<p>

Bells dug into her chicken. "Yup."

He slouched against the chair rest. "That's incredible, but I'll bet it'd make a great movie."

"It's not funny, Dad. This is serious. Bella is trapped on our planet. And how am I supposed to explain her existence to the people around us?"

Bella looked confused. "Why would I be trapped?"

Bells put her fork down. "Don't you need the what-cha-ma-call-it to return to your home?"

With a shrug, Bella replied, "Yeah, so?"

"Well then, how are you supposed to get back without it?"

"What are you talking about? I brought it with me. It's upstairs in the bathroom."

"But … Edward said he dropped it outside the tunnel."

"No-duh … And I picked it up. I wasn't going to let him get away from me that easily."

Charlie nearly choked on his food, coughing loudly. "Are you saying there are twin Eddies too? Oh god …" He got up from the table, and went to the fridge, murmuring, "I need some Vitamin R … badly."

Coming back to his chair, he popped the tab on his beer, and took a long pull on it. "Is there anything else I need to know before I get smashed?"

"Yeah," Bella quietly said. "I don't really eat meat. I'm a vegetarian. May I see what else there is in the refrigerator?"

Bells and Charlie looked at each other, shook their heads and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

"No," Bella adamantly refused. "You're not giving up your bed. I'll sleep on the couch. I'll be fine."

Making up the sofa with some extra blankets and a pillow, Bells said goodnight, and her twin lay down. What an exhausting day.

Eddie was waiting for his sweetheart in her bedroom. "He started in on the conversation immediately. "It's imperative that we finish our earlier talk, love. All this supernatural chaos ended it too soon.

"I've had time to consider the situation with you and Jacob. And I think you should go to La Push tomorrow and see him again; give your feelings free reign. You'd probably be with him now, if I hadn't returned, and that's a fact. Pretend I no longer exist, and see what happens. You need to be absolutely sure that you wish to marry me."

"But, Eddie, I do want to marry you."

"You say that now, but don't you see? I can't in good conscience live with the memory of him tainting our lives. I'm no mathematician, but even I realize that the sum of a triangle's sides does not add up to a happy marriage."

"Eddie … I—"

He put out his palm to stop her. "Bells, you don't cry over someone the way you did, and not be in love with them. You can't deny it. Now, I'm letting you go to him. Perhaps it'll get him out of your system, perhaps not. Either way, it's for the best. You can never be happy with me, all the while regretting what _might_ have been with Jacob."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm going home now. You need to sleep."

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

The next morning Jacob woke up in as much pain as ever—so much for that Dilaudid drip! There was a knock on the door, and a couple of familiar scents wafted toward him. Still feeling depressed and exhausted, he was not yet _up_ to seeing his best bud, and his lady love, Leah. It was good of them to come by to visit, but their blissful existence would only exacerbate the feelings of rejection and loss that haunted him at this moment.

Embry had the good luck to hook up with Leah the first time that she phased. It was a double imprint, and he was genuinely happy for the two of them. Embry was no longer the lonely, displaced boy. He was now the strong, confident Quileute protector, and Leah, not the bitter harpy that the tribe had come to know.

Why couldn't Jacob have imprinted on Bells? That would've solved _his_ heart problem. They could've been so happy together. Jeez, his life seriously sucked.

The couple walked into his room with their arms around each other. "How are you doin', Jake?"

"Not too good," he groaned.

"I was gonna say the same thing as Lee, but damn, you look like hell."

Leah gave her partner a scowl, and elbowed him in the ribs. Glancing back at the mummified lump of bruises, she declared, "If there's anything we can do …"

"Thanks, guys, I appreciate the offer."

Leah chewed on her lip for a second, then admitted, "I saw the leech-lover here yesterday. I take it she stomped all over your heart again."

"You could say that."

"I just did ... Look, Jacob, you need a little time to put some distance between you two. You'll get over her, I promise—like I got over Sam."

Sighing, the wounded warrior halfheartedly replied, "Yeah." _Not a chance in hell. Hasn't worked once yet. I'm gonna feel lke sh** for the rest of my pathetic life._

Leaning over the head of his bed, Leah kissed Jacob's cheek. "You get better, now, ya hear? Oh … before I leave, Sue made some tamales for you and Billy. I put them in the fridge."

Embry pulled on her hand. "C'mon, Lee, let the guy get some shuteye, eh? He needs it."

Looking over her shoulder, she teased, "I want him to know that we care. Is that all right with you, _Call_?"

Drawing on all the strength he had left, Jacob urged, "Are you gonna let the little woman get away with that?"

With a jerk of his head, and a smirk on his face, Embry grunted, "Hell, no." He motioned to her, and when she stood up, he had her instantly imprisoned within his brawny arms, and his warm lips muffling her protests. He backed her out of the room, never once coming up for air.

That little spot of joy lightened Jacob's mood a fraction, and he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

At the breakfast table, Bells told her double, "Eddie wants me to go to La Push today. Will you be all right alone here?"

"Never bothered me before.

"Gosh, I haven't been to La Push in like a bazillian years. If you don't mind my asking, why are you going there?"

"You don't even have to ask. To see Jacob, of course."

Bella canted her head, appearing confused. "Who's that?"

"You know? Jacob Black."

"Hmn … is he by any chance related to Billy Black?"

"Yup. That's his son."

"I've only lived in Forks for a little over eight months, but I'm pretty sure Billy doesn't have a son, not any more, unless he got married again, and Dad would've told me if he had."

Putting down her fork, Bells asked, "Not any more?"

"There was a car accident, and his little boy and wife both died. His son was about six years old when it happened."

Well, that was unexpected. "Oh … I'm sorry to hear that. So you really don't know Jacob then. Would you like to meet him?"

"You know what? I think I would."

They both looked up at the same time, when Charlie entered the kitchen. "Damn, I better get me a pair of cheaters. I'm seeing double this morning."

Simultaneously, Bells and Bella uttered, "Ha, ha, very funny."

* * *

><p>Bella got into the old Chevy, disguised in a baseball cap, and dark glasses. During the drive, she asked. "Where'd you get this truck? It's great."<p>

"Dad bought it for me from the Blacks. Jacob rebuilt the engine. He's a genius when it comes to mechanics. He keeps it running pretty well all the time too.

"What do you drive?"

"A red '68 Volkswagen Beetle. My main mechanic is Rose Cullen now. She even did some of the body work and painted black polka dots on it. I call it my Ladybug."

"That is so cute. I'd like to see it someday. If you _really_ want to see a sharp, custom-built vehicle though, you should see Jake's _Black_ _Cherry_ _Bomb_. It _is_ da bomb."

"You want to tell me about Jacob?"

Bells got a dreamy look in her eyes. "He's very tall, six feet, seven inches of pure muscle. His hair is thick and glossy black like a stick of licorice, eyes a deep, warm, brown, and skin—the most beautiful shade of copper you've ever seen. He has a smile that could light up the universe, and his laugh … I love to hear him laugh. Jacob is my best friend in the whole Terros."

Bells averted her eyes from the road for a second, to look at her passenger. "Holy cow, that description makes me sound like some kind of pervert. I mean … don't get me wrong, he is really a hunk, but he has such good qualities. He's so unselfish and loving, and not conceited in the least. I don't even think he realizes how gorgeous he is.

"Do you know he's taken care of Billy since he was thirteen years old?"

"I didn't really know anything about him, but from your description, it sounds like you're in love with him. Wouldn't Eddie—I'll never get used to that—wouldn't he be jealous of him?"

"Yup. You hit the nail on the head. And that's exactly why Eddie wanted me to go visit him."

"That doesn't even make sense."

Bells looked up and noticed Rachel's Camry heading farther down the road. _Oh good. It looks like Billy's in the car, so I won't have to deal with him too._

Bells pulled into the graveled drive in front of Jacob's home, and killed the engine. Twisting in her seat, she faced Bella and explained. "I had to say goodbye to Jacob last night, and I broke his heart. I was a blubbering idiot when your Edward broke into my room. He thought I was crying over his leaving, not realizing that my Eddie had come back. To make a long story short, I have to sort out my feelings about Jacob. I know I love him, but I need to discover how deep it goes. I'm torn between the two of them, and have to choose one or the other. Eddie has asked me to marry him. Do you see my dilemma? Whichever one I _don't_ choose will be crushed. I can't hurt either one of them. It'll kill me too."

"Hooh … and I thought I had problems."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Da Bomb and Da Bombshell

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Pointing to the building at the rear of the house, Bells declared, "See that big storage shed by the pine tree? That's Jake's garage, or his Taj Mahal as he refers to it. Stay there, out of sight until I find out if he's able to talk to visitors yet."<p>

One eyebrow quirked. "Able to talk to visitors? What happened to him?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain when I get back."

Bella unlatched the door to the Taj and was met with an amazing sight. There sat the _Black Cherry Bomb_. Bells was not exaggerating one little bit. It was a class A vehicle. She ran her hand over the shiny hood, then turned her attention to the driver's side of the automobile. The car door sported an airbrushed representation of a cherry bomb with the name _Black_ emblazoned above it. Holy crow, such a work of beauty … the color, the details—everything. Although she wasn't a hot-rod aficionado, touching the dark, red, baked enamel gave her goose bumps. She wondered how long it took him to build this monument to the kingdom of hot-rods.

As she stared in awe, admiring the smooth lines of the _Bomb_, two very intimidating young men swung the door open, and strolled in like they owned the place. Tall as trees and bare-chested even in this cool weather, the duo walked toward her … in unison. It was freaky. They both displayed dark eyes and pitch-black spiked hair; one was a little stockier than the other, and he flexed his muscles at her in a blatant manner. She heard a snort of disgust coming from the other guy. "I don't believe this. The leech lover returns to the scene of the crime."

The stocky one spoke up then. "What the hell are you doing in Jake's garage, Bells? Here to finish the job?"

Clearing her throat nervously, she responded, ""I'm waiting for someone."

"Fat chance, sweetie, no one on the rez wants anything to do with you. Our pack buddy is lying in bed, a pitiful mound of busted bones because of you and your filthy bloodsuckers." He nodded at his companion. "Whaddya say, man, should we toss her out on her ass?"

Bells appeared inside the entrance at that moment. "I wouldn't do it if I were you, Paul. Jake may take offense at that."

"Ooh …Did ya hear that, Quil? The girl's a ventriloquist."

Her voice rang out clear as a bell (excuse the pun). "Turn around, stupid. She's not that talented."

He pivoted to face her, his head jerking back in shock.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue."

"This is nuts," Quil spouted, flicking his thumb over his shoulder.

"No … that is _Bella_."

Paul complained, "Great, now there're two of them, as if one wasn't enough to keep track of."

"You can talk to Jake about it later. Right now, I need to introduce Bella to your bud."

Paul and Quil accompanied the girls to Jacob's bedroom, muttering all the way.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

The fragrance of freesia and strawberries woke him up, or maybe he was still asleep. It was hard to tell; the stupid narcotic was trippin' him out. Didn't do that much for the god-awful pain, but it sure as hell messed with his head. Jeez, hallucinations, that's all he needed. _Look, people, Jacob Black—certifiable nut job!_

Then to add further to his drug-addled brain, in walked his ex-favorite hallucination. He blinked twice adjusting his eyes. Damn Dilaudid. What the hell—he'd speak to the mirage. It couldn't hurt any more than it already did …or could it? With the all too familiar ache in his chest, he murmured, "Bells, is that you?"

Bells cautiously took one step forward, not knowing what to expect. "Yup, it's me, Jake. I had to come back."

It suddenly occurred to him, that she could quite possibly be real, and not a figment of his wild imagination. No, no, no … not this again. How could she do this to him? Didn't she inflict enough damage last night? This apparition would just twist the knife in that much deeper. His anger erupted. "Goddammit, you said your goodbyes, now go home. Huuuuh …" he breathed, wincing in agony, the strain of yelling at her taking its toll.

Disregarding his angry outburst, she raced to his bedside, sat upon his mattress and latched onto his hand. "Oh gosh, Jacob. Don't exert yourself. I can't stand seeing you in so much pain."

His anger exhausted, he pleaded with her. "Awww … Bells, please. I don't think my heart can take any more beatings. I'm begging … please go home. Your lee—I mean Eddie is waiting there for you."

His eyes misted; how the tear ducts ever came up with a renewed supply of liquid was beyond his comprehension. Jacob had thought he was all-cried-out by now.

She leaned over him, wiping away a single drop from his cheek with one fingertip. "He's not there. He actually sent me to be with _you_."

"What? Coooome-oooon! I'm not a total idiot. Why on Terros would he do that?"

"Because he realized something I didn't—that I'm in love with you."

Jacob struggled to get the words out. "This is … I can't …"

"Shhh. Don't try to say anything." Lightly stroking his face and hair, she whispered, "I'm giving you the chance you asked for. You said: Easy as breathing, remember? So, let's find out if it's true—together.

"Oh, Jake … when I left last night, I couldn't stop crying. I was so upset, and didn't want to admit the reason why. Eddie said I wouldn't get that emotional unless … well you know. So he sent me to find out who it is for sure that I really want to share my life with. And he's right. I won't ever be happy, wondering what my future could've been with you."

"Are you telling me that you'll be my girl?"

She smiled brightly. "Yup."

Still highly skeptical, and with eyes narrowed, Jacob asked, "For how long?"

"For as long as it takes. So if you still want me, you'd better lay on the charm, wolf boy."

He reached up with his one good arm, ignoring the twinge of pain, and pulled her head toward him. Not resisting, she met his waiting lips with her own. It was a sweet, tender kiss, not exactly passionate, but it was a start. He'd save the passionate ones for later on when he was feeling better.

As she pulled away, her face betrayed something he couldn't quite place. "What … what?"

"I nearly forgot. I have something to show you, or someone, actually.

"You're going to looove this!"

Bells did an about face, leaving the room. Jacob was once more alone, scratching his head, and wincing as he did so.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

On the way to the house, Bells filled her in on the newborn battle, interspersed by colorful observations from the two wolf boys.

"You do know about the Volturi, don't you?"

"I know _of_ them. I haven't met any yet though."

"You better hope ya never do …" Quil said. "… unless you've got a gang of shape-shifters standing behind ya."

The light bulb went off in Bella's head, and her eyes glowed with new understanding. "Holy crow! So, Jake is a shape-shifter? What animal does he become? I'm curious."

"An octopus," Bells announced with a straight face.

Paul frowned.

"Well it sure seems like it sometimes."

"He's a wolf."

"I'll say."

"Hey, miss know-it-all. That is just an act. I happen to know that guy in there is strung out on you."

Quil interrupted. "But to answer your question, yeah, we're all a part of a wolf pack, bent on dismembering disgusting ticks."

"Ticks? Oh … you mean vampires. But what about the Cullens?"

"We have a treaty with them, since they don't sip from the populace. They stay on their side and we stay on ours."

"I think my head is going to explode."

Continuing, Quil touched the sleeve of Bells' jacket. "Wait a minute, Swan. You never did say why you came to see Jacob. I know it wasn't just to introduce him to your Doppler."

"That's doppelganger, idiot," Paul corrected him.

"Who cares?" Quil groused.

"Will you two stop? I'm here to give Jacob a chance. I can't marry Eddie knowing how miserable I made my sweet wolf boy."

"Finally developed a conscience, eh?" Paul snarked.

"Are you always this mean?"

Bells snickered, despite herself. "Trust me, yup."

"Hey, I can be nice."

"When?" Quil retorted.

"Phft … that does not merit an answer.

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

Paul led the little group into the room, and Bella hung back for a few seconds while he prepared Jacob for the shock of his life. "Hey, Jake. Have we got a surprise for you! Now, don't get all hyped-up, but apparently, Bells has a twin. Don't ask me why … my guess is Bells will give you chapter and verse. And, damn, pay attention, Quil and I want the whole scoop, but we can't hang around. We need to seriously book—patrol duty. We just stopped by to see how you were doin' when we caught her scent in the Taj, and here she is."

He pulled on Bella's arm, positioning her in front of him, and ceremoniously removed her cap and sunglasses. "Voila—a second edition, Bella Swan. See ya, Jake."

Quil gave him a high five, and laughing, he and Paul walked out the door. Bella heard Quil say, "Jake's got his hands full this time. I hope she doesn't keep rattlin' his chain."

"Which one?"

"Either one," he hooted.

"Whaddya think?"

"I think Carlisle better unhook me from this IV. It's affecting my eyesight. I'm seeing two of you."

"Yup, and you really should, because there _are_ two of us. Jacob Black … I'd like you to meet Bella Swan."

Bella walked closer to get a better look at the boy. He _was_ awfully cute, even wrapped like a mummy and covered in sweat. "Hi, Jacob. Glad to meet you."

"Jeez, how is it that you have the same name?"

"Because, I _am—_Bella Swan. Believe me; we both are."

Jacob covered his eyes with his remaining functional arm. "Oh man, believe _me;_ I need an aspirin … or an exorcism."

Bells rolled her eyes and shot a glance at her counterpart. "He always exaggerates."

"I can see that, but you didn't tell me how funny he was."

"Yeah, I'm a barrel of laughs. Bells … c'mere."

His best friend knelt by the bed.

"Not that I'm complainin' or anything, but do you mind tellin' me what in the freakin' hell is goin' on?"

Bella's eyes studied the scratches in the wood floor. "Um … Bells, can I talk to you for a minute before you do that?"

* * *

><p>"I don't understand you. I guess we're not the same after all. I don't think I could ever say goodbye to the boy lying in that bed, and I don't even know him. I mean … he's all … broken in pieces, from battling to save you from an army of vampires it seems, and you turned your back on him and walked away? How could you?"<p>

"I did it, and I'm not proud of that fact. I regretted my actions the minute I left his room."

"You're an idiot, Bells. Jacob loves you, and you love him. Don't deny it. I know you love your Eddie, I loved my Edward too, but there was no Jacob on my home world to distract me. Edward had my whole heart, not half of it. One or the other deserves all of your love. Can't you see that?"

"I do, and I'm trying my best to remedy the situation."

Jacob's voice sounded from his room. "What are you girls talking about out there?"

Bells clicked her tongue. "Don't let him fool you. He heard every word. Wolf hearing."

They left the hallway, and ambled back to his room.

Jacob looked so young and vulnerable. Bella could barely stand it, when he asked, "How long can you stay, Bells?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me to."

She turned to Bella. "You don't need to hang around. Why don't you take the truck back to Forks?"

"I've never driven a truck before. Isn't there someone who can take me?"

"Bella, I trust you. In my top drawer are the keys to my rod. I'll send two of the guys to pick it up tomorrow."

"Holy crow! Your Cherry Bomb … your Cherry Bomb? You're letting me take the Cherry Bomb?"

"Jeez, my ears must be goin'. There seems to be an echo in here."

She smiled, because it was the eCo that landed her here in the first place.

Bells nodded at her. "Go on, I'm going to spend the night here. You can sleep in my bed for tonight. See you in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Duplicity in Forks

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Bella was ecstatic. While it was true that she hadn't ever driven a truck, so what? That was not on her wish list … but a hot-rod! Holy crow, she could barely believe it. Jacob Black was beyond generous. No wonder Bells was in love with him. <em>Best<em> _friend_ _my_ _foot_ … The _Cherry_ _Bomb_ was probably his one and only possession of any monetary value, and yet she held the key to his _baby_ in her hot little hand.

Oh my gosh, the girl felt like Cinderella as she sat in the driver's seat. And when she keyed the ignition, the engine responded with a purr resembling a kitten. The machine handled like a dream. She was nearly in heaven except for one teensy thing. If only Edward was here, her life would be perfect again.

Chuckling to herself, she revisited all the times she had admonished Edward for driving like a maniac. What he could do in a rod like this one! He'd be a veritable speed _demon_.

Her fragile bubble of happiness popped as she entered the driveway at the Swan residence. Once again she was stricken with the thought that she'd never be able to find Edward. First thing in the morning, she'd be on her way back to her own world to grieve over the loss of the greatest love of her life.

Charlie greeted her when she stepped foot in the house. "Hey, cupcake. I didn't think you'd be home this early. What happened to Bella? Did she leave already?"

"No, Dad. _I'm_ still here for a little while longer. _Bells_ is staying at the Blacks' tonight though."

"She is, huh?" He sighed and dug his hands into his pockets. "Damn, I can't tell you two apart. Some father I am."

"It's not your fault. I'm an exact copy."

Bella looked around awkwardly, suddenly feeling alien; she didn't belong here. Finally her eyes rested on Charlie. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Now that you mention it, I didn't expect you … I mean Bells, to make it home for dinner, so I ordered a pizza. There's still some on the table. It's pepperoni though, I'm sorry—if I'd known, I'd have ordered one veggie special for you."

"It's okay, it won't kill me I guess." _I'm dead already anyhow._

* * *

><p><strong><em># # # # #<em>**

After helping Jacob cut up, eat his food and brush his teeth, Bells fluffed up his pillow, added another one from the linen closet, and rearranged the blankets.

"You're actually going to stay the night? In my bed?"

"I said I would, and Billy said it'd be okay. He said since you can barely move, he was sure you'd _have_ to behave."

"Thanks, Bells. I don't think I could stand to spend another night alone."

"Well, you're not going to do that … not tonight."

She scanned the bed several times, thinking. "How are we going to do this? Your bed is so dang narrow. Can you scoot over toward me at all?"

"Yeah, I think so. I don't hurt as much anymore. Maybe tomorrow Carlisle can take this stupid IV out."

"It's not stupid. You needed it, and it's served its purpose well.

"Okay, now … I better go use the bathroom first. Do you need the urinal again?"

"Yeah. Can you hand it to me, please? I'd really be embarrassed if I peed the bed while you were in it with me."

"I wouldn't be too happy about it either. Cold and wet, ugh."

"Don't you mean hot and wet?"

They both laughed. It was good to hear that joyous sound from him, after so much sadness and pain."

* * *

><p>Bells positioned herself at the foot of the bed, then crawled over the mattress to the head of it, so that she was between Jacob and the wall. At least she wouldn't be cold. She snuggled up to his uninjured shoulder, resting her head there.<p>

"Hey, Bells?"

"Yup."

In a voice laced with fear, Jacob asked, "What do I havta do to keep you with me?"

"I don't know. Nothing special, just be yourself, I guess."

"Jeez … Didn't work so well last time."

"Yes it did. I was being stubborn, and definitely in denial. You should have seen me when I left here the last time I saw you. I was a wreck. I bawled over you for hours. Poor Eddie; he had to sit there and watch as I went to pieces right in front of his eyes."

"I love you, Bells, and I want you to stay with me forever. I'll die if you go back to him," he whimpered.

"I don't believe I can, knowing what I know now."

She raised herself up and pressed her lips to his. And when she drew away from him, sobs broke from his chest. She realized that what she said was true. She couldn't leave this boy. It would break both their hearts.

"Shh … It's okay, Jake. I'm not going anywhere. I promise," she cooed.

With fingers lightly threading though his hair, Bells murmured sweet nothings, as he continued to cry.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

Weren't there any pj's in her drawers? All Bella could find were sweat shirts and pants, so that night she resigned herself to borrow a set for use as sleepwear. Their appearance was appalling. They were way past the throw-away stage, sprinkled throughout with holes like slices of Swiss cheese. For Pete's sake, Bells had a job; couldn't she at least buy herself a couple pairs of pj's? It was a safe bet the thrift stores had some at rock-bottom prices. Oh well, as the saying goes, beggars can't be choosers. She donned the ratty things and climbed into bed.

About to drift off into lala land, she felt a cool breeze wash over her all at once, and a familiar strong arm tunneling under her shoulder. In a flash, Bella was encircled in Eddie's arms. He nuzzled the back of her neck, and inhaling the fragrance of her tresses, drew her tightly to his chest.

_Oh no—he thinks I'm Bells_. "Ed—" she squeaked, but couldn't get out the next syllable.

"Shh, don't say a word. I missed you, Bells," his honey-smooth voice whispered in her ear. "How I love your scent; it does something to me."

"But you need to know—"

Eddie interrupted her comment again, along with any restraint she could muster. The air in her lungs was expelled in a whoosh when he flipped her over to face him. Oh my gosh … he began to kiss her in earnest now, and plunged his hands into her hair. It was a losing battle with her will; she just couldn't bring herself to stop him. Was it really so wrong? After all was said and done, she _was_ Bells Swan's carbon-based copy wasn't she? And he _was_ Edward Cullen. How could this be cheating?

Trying to rationalize what was happening, Bella told herself this would be the last time she could be with him, copy or not, and since she was leaving in the morning anyway, there was no urgent need to confront Bells with a confession. Besides, her twin was with the wolf boy, and no doubt was kissing said boy. There'd be no holding _him_ back … well, except for the fact that he was laid up with a myriad of splints and bandages.

Drawing from her personal history, she reasoned there'd be no holding back on Bells part either, if her double's libido matched her own, and why wouldn't it?

With that settled in her mind, she surrendered to her hormones, knowing full well that if Eddie was in any way like his surrogate, he'd slam on the brakes before the sheets caught fire—darn him. When he did, and only then, would she confess.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

The moon was full that night, and the light streamed through Jacob's window. Bells woke, squirming to get more comfortable. She punched her pillow, and turning her head, pressed her cheek into it, trying to avoid the glare. The boy's beloved face was illuminated in the moon's glow, but what caught her attention was the fact that his eyes were wide open, studying her.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she scolded him.

"I … I … don't wanna waste time sleeping when I can be looking at you. You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Thanks, but, Jake—you can't heal if you don't get enough rest."

"I'll rest soon enough after you leave in the morning."

"If you don't close your eyes and go to sleep right this minute, then the deal's off. I'll be in my truck and down the road."

"Jeez, you are so bossy."

"Yup. Now shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

The ringtone went off on Carlisle's cell. It was appropriately enough, the theme from Star Wars. He picked it up and was surprised to hear the voice of Charlie Swan.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Carlisle, but have you seen Bella. Her bed hasn't been slept in for two nights now, and I'm worried about her. The Beetle is parked out front, so I know she couldn't have gotten far."

The imaginary light bulb in Carlisle's brain flickered to life, and it was ten times brighter than the solar lamp he was working on. It didn't take a rocket scientist—even though admittedly he was one—to connect _those_ dots. Edward wrote that he left the eCod in the forest; it wasn't there. Bella was missing. She probably saw his crossing, found the device and followed Edward to Terros II. What a fine pickle this was.

"Um … Edward's gone too."

"You don't suppose …"

"I _do_ suppose. They must have run off together. It's the only plausible explanation.

"If it's any comfort to you. I'm certain that Edward loves your daughter, and will do everything in his power to take care of her."

"He better. I'm still the police chief. If my daughter doesn't show up by tomorrow, I'll have the hounds out, and I _do_ mean the La Push hounds, treaty or no treaty."

"I understand your apprehension. In the meantime, I'll send Emmett and Jasper to look around, and see if they can track their whereabouts."

"Good, I'm counting on it."

It was an understatement to infer that Carlisle was a genius at repairing things, and making them function properly—but this! It was an impossible state of affairs, if it _was_ an affair of the heart. If only he had the eCod, he could fetch them both and bring them back down to Earth—literally—and Forks in particular. Note to self: _Need to have a back up eCod in the event of damage or misplacement._

He sat with his head in his hands. Hindsight was always 20/20, and this time it was no different. Carlisle should have persuaded his impulsive son to remain with the family, but he erroneously thought that Edward had better sense. Apparently, good sense and intelligence did not go hand in hand where love was concerned.

Contrary to the optimistic outcome he predicted, he was deeply worried about the couple. He hoped they both were safe, and if possible, happy as well. Ah, young love. It made lunatics out of the best of them, and there was no medicine to be found on Earth to combat this sickness. Hopefully, there was no such cure on Terros II either.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

A knock came rapping at the door of the little red house in La Push. Billy wheeled to the entrance of his home in response, and let Carlisle in to check on Jacob.

"The swellings down. That's a good sign.

"How's the pain?"

"It's tolerable. I don't need this IV anymore."

Bells rolled her eyes at that remark. She got up from the chair she was sitting in, and waved a finger at Jacob. "Maybe you should let the _Doctor_ decide that."

"Please, Doc. Can't you get this offa me today? It messes with my head."

"I'm not so sure it's the drug doing _that_," Bells quipped, with a grin.

"I'll come back later, and make my decision then." He winked at Bells.

"Thanks," she mouthed.

He packed his equipment into his medical bag, and nodded, then left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Delivering the Goods

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight  
><strong>AN: This chapter is dedicated to Beckie, who is just over the moon (and/or carried away)about this story. Thanks, Beckie!**

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh, she could kiss Eddie all night, and it would still leave her wanting more. He wasn't having it though, and their tryst ended waaaaay too soon to suit her. He scooted back from her, apologizing. "I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to get this physical, but I missed you so."<p>

"There's no need to apologize. I missed you too, and I … I … loved every minute of it," she stammered. Then the dam broke and the water works began.

"What is it, love?"

She turned her face into the pillow. "I'm so ashamed. I'm not Bells, Eddie; I'm Bella."

His fingers touched her hand, grasping it. "I know."

Bella thought about yanking her hand out of his, but it would be the last time she felt his touch. "You knew, and you went on pretending anyway?"

"Didn't you?"

"Yes, but you need to understand. I'm going home tomorrow. I have to face the fact that Edward doesn't want to be found. I thought that maybe for just this one night, I could keep the memory of him alive by imagining that you were my Edward. The funny thing is: you are. Don't you get it? This was my last chance to be held in his arms, even if those arms were actually yours."

Sniffling, she asked, "What's your excuse? If you realized I was Bella, why didn't you stop kissing me? You were making it so hard to control myself. Why? Why did you have to come tonight and torture me like this?"

Eddie sat up at the edge of the mattress, with his back to her. "You were in this bed, in her clothes. That meant that she wasn't here. The monstrous red truck that she drives is gone, and there's a vehicle out front that shouts Jacob Black from the hub caps to the runner boards. I can't read her mind, but it's clear by her emotional upset the other evening, that she's in love with the dog. Bells is there with him right now, most probably in his bed.

"I once told Jacob that if Bells chose him, that I would graciously step away; that all I wanted was for her to be happy. He can protect her like no ordinary human can. And he does love her; that much is certain."

Eddie smiled, looking over his shoulder at her. He tapped the side of his temple with one finger. "I cheated. I read his mind. It was relatively easy, his thoughts scream to be heard. If I searched all of Terros II, I'd not find another mind so open, so sincere and so loud, as Jacob's. Enemy aside, he _is_ a good man."

He stood, ready to depart. With a shaky voice, he added, "I should go before I can't find it in me to tear myself away. So, I assume this will be the last time we see each other. Goodbye, Bella Swan. It was my pleasure to meet you."

Walking toward the window, he stopped and looked back at Bella. "Although you come from Earth, you _are_ my Bells, and I could love you the same."

"Wait," she called to him.

"Will you kiss me goodbye? Not as Bells, but as Bella."

"Only if you'll accept it from Eddie Cullen."

Bella rushed into his arms, her heart was hammering so hard, she could hear it thundering in her ears. Their arms wound about each other like the thick, twisted vines of a wisteria.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

He was less careful this time, desperation demanding more of him. God, how he wished she would stay. Eddie didn't care that she wasn't his Bells. Everything about her begged him to love her, as he had loved her twin. Her sweet lips called out the passion that for so long he had struggled to conceal. This little girl nearly brought the unbreakable vampire to his knees.

Perhaps Edward was right. He should never have come back, only to go through the same agony of losing her. It was hopeless, and he would pay dearly for his error in judgment.

Bells or Bella, what difference did it make? His life and his love were to be snuffed out of existence, for life without her had no meaning. There was no joy in existing, only survival.

His cold lips trailed down her throat; it was tempting to sink his teeth deep into the pulse that pounded there. She could change and then she wouldn't have to leave … ever, but did he want that? Could he doom her to the travesty that was his life? No … he loved her too much. Their lips met one last time, and then, after stroking her hair, he reluctantly pushed her away.

Staring at her for a full minute, he spoke, "Bella … Remember that I loved you this night, and that I'll always love you—forever. Take care."

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

His face crumpled in despair and he sailed out the window to his lonely room at the Cullens' mansion, leaving Bella to climb into bed and pull the covers over her shaking body.

There'd be no sleep for her tonight. Bella's mind mulled over all the events of her time here on Terros II. It was enough to make her crazy. She was tired of crying. She had to find something more constructive to do; sobbing her heart out would solve nothing. Maybe a solution would come to her when the sun rose in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

The room suddenly seemed cold to Jacob, and empty, not as much as the emptiness that filled his chest though. Jeez, that was a freakin' paradox; how could a heart be filled with nothing? It was as if Bells took it with her the minute she left his room. Now, how could he live and breathe without a heart? He felt like a copper-toned, Tinman, minus the tin.

Bells promised she would never leave him again—that she'd be his girl and tell her un-dead fiancée adios. But he harbored that same gnawing fear that Eddie's vampire mojo would convince the girl to change her mind. Filthy leech!

The wolf boy was frustrated to beat the band. He couldn't do anything being stuck in this bed as he was, except for praying to the Great Spirit to smile down on him.

* * *

><p>At this moment, Jacob was grateful that Doc Fang didn't listen to his plea, and kept the narcotic drip intact. Ever since Bells went home, his pain came back with a vengeance. It left no doubt in his mind that her very presence soothed him and lessened his suffering.<p>

He thought ahead to his girl returning to his side, and that gave him some small comfort, despite his worry about losing her to the bloodsucker. _Hold it together, Jake. This time, things will be different. She's chosen you. Damn, she actually said the words. She loves me!_

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

Fear gripped Bells' heart as she traveled to Forks. She _had_ to do it right now, or she'd lose her nerve. Jacob—she would think about her wolf boy, her best friend and new found love, waiting for her in the little red house at the outskirts of La Push. Eddie told her to go to him; it was his idea. The thought that he might lose her to Jacob must've crossed his mind, so it shouldn't be that big a shock. He said it himself, that she was in love with the boy.

Ugh! This was so hard. If only Eddie hadn't left her that day, the friendship and love would never have developed between her and Jacob. Her vampire lover would be crushed, but Charlie, Billy—the whole wolf pack would be celebrating. Maybe she could even stay friends with Alice and the rest of the Cullens, well, not Rosalie. The more she thought about it though; Rosalie probably would be the one celebrating the most. She was always telling Bells that marrying Eddie was the wrong choice, and she had to agree with her at this point in time. What had she been thinking? Being with Jacob made more sense; even Eddie would have to concur.

The sight of her surrogate fainting before her eyes suddenly popped into her head. Bells was not the fainting type, but if ever she decided to, now would be the time. She took in a calming breath, and walked up to the door. They were well aware that she had arrived at their doorstep, but she rang the bell anyway, out of courtesy.

Alice greeted her first, but her sad little face betrayed her emotions. "I know why you're here, Bells. He's upstairs in his room, brooding."

She found him staring vacantly out the wall of glass that enclosed his bedroom. Ordinarily, whenever she walked into his room, he would turn and offer her a smile, but not today. Bells cringed internally. He couldn't read her thoughts, but she realized that he didn't need to. Why else would she come all this way, if not to give him the verdict?

"Eddie, it hurts me to say the words, but I'm … I'm really sorry. I never thought it would come to this. I _am_ in love with Jacob, just as you predicted.

"He's my best friend, and our relationship slowly grew from that friendship. It happened so gradually that it caught me by surprise.

"I never told you this, but when Jacob kissed me on that mountain top, my life with him unfolded before me—our marriage, home, children, everything. That's why I was so stunned. I wanted that dream, but I selfishly wanted you too. I couldn't have you both, but I wished it; I wanted it all. It was tearing me apart."

Looking down at the floor boards, she practically whispered, "Please don't hate me. I hate myself enough for the two of us."

In a feather soft voice, Eddie faced her and answered, "I don't hate you, Bells. You fell in love. It wasn't on purpose. It chose you. I do envy Jacob though. I hope he recognizes how lucky he is."

"I don't deserve your understanding, but I appreciate it."

She nervously shifted her weight to her right foot. Eddie, as always, remained in one position, still as a statue.

"You were my very first love. It's true. Did you know that?"

"No … but I suppose I can and must live with that truth. I won the heart of the girl whose blood sang to me … for a time." His golden eyes took on a faraway appearance. How she once loved gazing into those beautiful eyes!

Grasping for words, she asked, "Are you planning to disappear like Edward did?"

"I can't, and won't do that. Abandoning my family will only cause more misery. I love them and they need me."

"I love them too, and believe it or not, I'll miss all of you when you finally have to relocate."

"No you won't, love. You'll be so busy with your own family, and that is as it should be. We'll become a fading memory; an old photo of what was once real."

"Don't say that. It was real; it _is_ real, and I was privileged to be part of it, if only for a little while."

She took a step back. "Well … I guess that's all I came to say. Charlie's home on Sundays and he'll be waiting for me. Goodbye, Eddie."

Turning to the wall again, he murmured, "Goodbye, Bells. Know that I wish you every happiness."

* * *

><p>Bells let out a breath as she seated herself in the cab of her truck. <em>Glad that's over!<em> It was surprising how well the conversation went, and her tear ducts didn't even squeeze out a drop. How about that?

He took the news like a man, and she to admire him for his self control. Eddie didn't bang his head on the wall, or sit on the floor, pounding it with his fists. She came out of it unscathed.

She made it home, and collapsed on the couch. "Dad, I'm home."

As Charlie trotted down the stairs, Bella walked in from the kitchen, and plopped down next to her double.

Grinning at the two girls, Charlie teased, "Well, now, will the real Bells Swan please stand up?"

They both shot up from the sofa, and Bella immediately sat back down again. "Just kidding."

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

"This is great. With both of you here, breakfast will be on the table in no time."

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Bells asked.

"Like what?"

Holy cow, the man was clueless. "Bella will be leaving as soon as breakfast is over."

He looked straight into Bella's eyes. "Maybe we can talk about that while we eat. I've kind of gotten used to seeing two of you, cupcake."

"I _have_ to go home, Charlie. Dad is probably dredging the river, searching for me."

"Oh, I forgot … Charlie with the mustache, huh?"

"That's the one."

"But … you don't have to leave right this second, so let's eat."

They marched single file into the kitchen, Bells scrambled up the eggs while Bella grated the potatoes. Charlie sat down, and smugly took a sip from his cup of coffee. It was good to be king.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A perfect Solution

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The two _busy_ _B's _cleaned up the kitchen, and headed for the living room while Charlie went outside to mow the lawn.**  
><strong>

"You don't have to leave right away, do you?"

"A couple more minutes won't matter much at this point."

"Well, have a seat then. I have to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"I think I owe it to you to explain what went on last night and this morning. I've chosen Jacob … there, I said it. I just couldn't go when he was looking so pitiful, so I stayed with him until this A.M."

"I figured as much. And what about Eddie? Did you tell him, yet?" _God, I hope she got that over with._

"Yup. I went to his house after I left Jacob, and told him the news. He took it pretty well, but he could barely look at me. I'm sure he's heartbroken, but what can I do?

"Luckily, he's promised to stay with his family and not vanish into thin air like Edward did. I just wish I didn't have to choose. This awful feeling is beating me down. Jacob is my world, and I don't regret my decision, but poor Eddie—living out the rest of his existence alone."

"Holy crow!" Bella's face immediately lit up; she had an idea … one that should have occurred to her long before now. "What if he doesn't have to?"

"Have to what? I don't follow."

"Live alone, forever. I mean … there are two of us, right?"

"Yup. So?"

"Okay, how 'bout this? What if Eddie agreed to go with me, back to Earth? That would make him happy, I'd be happy, you'd be happy, Jacob would be ecstatic. It'd be one happy-ever-after all around."

Bells looked stunned. "Well, I feel really stupid. Now, why didn't I think of that?"

"Good question. So, whaddya think? It wouldn't bother you if I took him off your hands, would it? But would he go for it?"

"Wouldn't bother me in the least. As to your other question, I honestly don't know, but we can always find out. We should ask him."

"Let's do it then—call him right now. Holy crow, I'm so excited!"

"Why do you always say, holy crow? It's holy cow!"

Looking self-satisfied, Bella responded, "Same expletive, extra consonant."

"Must be an Earth-thing."

They both giggled.

* * *

><p>Bella leaned over her double's shoulder, listening in on the conversation.<p>

"Eddie? It's Bells. I know we already said our goodbyes, but I really need to talk to you.

"No, I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't important. Can you come to my house?

"Thank you."

She shook all over with anticipation, and hung up the phone. "Can you believe it? He'll be here in ten minutes."

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

Charlie was still outside with the lawn mower, so Eddie, keeping up the charade, drove up in his silver Volvo, rather than _streaking_ in. He nodded politely at Charlie, who rolled his eyes. He never did exhibit any warm feelings for the lonely vampire. He tried to pry some thoughts from the man's brain, but it was like removing a barnacle from a ship's hull; he certainly could see where Bells got her close-mindedness.

What could the girl possibly want to discuss with him? It was over, and he had come to terms with it; resigned to the fact that they would no longer be a couple. Bells wasn't intentionally cruel, but what was so important that she had to speak to him and add to his grief? God's teeth, whatever it was, he was not looking forward to it.

He was greeted by the twosome, who each took an arm, and pulled him into the house.

"Would you like to sit down," Bells asked.

"No thank you, I prefer to stand." He figured it would be easier to exit, if he needed to depart in a hurry.

"Okay, here it is in a nutshell," Bella began. "Bells and I have been talking about her decision, and my leaving. Neither one of us can stand to see you miserable for the rest of eternity. So, here's what I came up with."

Eddie lowered his head to be at eye-level with the girl, highly attentive to every word spoken.

"Would you consider coming with me to my home planet?"

Startled, he immediately sat down on the couch, covering his face with shaking hands. Whatever he'd expected … this was not it, and he was unprepared. Eddie was actually at a loss for words.

Bella waited patiently for his answer. He cleared his throat, and sounding a bit strangled, croaked out, "You know I would do anything for you, but is that what you wish?"

Pulling his hands away, she held onto one, and gazed intently into those glorious golden eyes. "Yes, without a doubt. Will you come with me, then? Will you do it?"

His lips trembled, then broke out into a smile; the sadness reflected in his eyes, all but vanished. "I always knew you were an intelligent girl. The smart ones really are the best."

"Then you'll go?"

With the tenderest expression on his face, he replied, "Yes, I'd follow you to the ends of Terros, love. When do we leave?"

"You should talk to your family first, then we'll go, unless you feel you need more time. If you're worried about leaving them behind, think about this: you can see them whenever you feel homesick. It's a world only a few steps away, as long as we've the device with us."

They all looked up as the phone rang in the other room, interrupting the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

"Hey, Bells. Have I got news for you … Whaaaat? Are you sh**ing me? No way! I gotta see this. _Elvis-has-left-the-building._ No … no … I'm outta that damn bed. On crutches, but … Yeah, Doc Fang said so. Ya gotta come get me. I can't miss this. Jeez, this is just too freakin' awesome. I think I feel a howl comin' on.

"Nah … Don't worry about the _Bomb_. I'll send Quil and Embry over later to get it. You just get in that red beast and drive your sassy little self over here ASAP.

"Hey—wait, wait, wait; don't hang up yet. I love you, Bells, to the moon and back." A grin emerged, nearly splitting his face in two. "Yeah, I heard you. See you soon."

What great news. He could barely believe it. Finally, that pasty-faced parasite would be outta his hair. Too good to be true. So far, this was one helluva day.

Doc Fang had been there earlier. He'd removed that pain-in-the-ass IV and all the splints. He even brought along a portable Xray machine, no less. _Where does he get this stuff?_ he wondered. Must've cost him a pretty penny too, but then he probably had heaps of pennies socked away, what with the mystic pixie predicting stock trends on Wall Street and all.

Billy listened to Carlisle as he said, "Jacob, I've got good news for you. Your bones have re-knitted nicely. The ones in your upper body are fully functional, but the bones in your legs are longer and need a bit more time for me to be certain they're healed. You can get out of bed, cautiously at first, and I want you to walk with crutches at all times, for at least a week. I brought some with me for your use."

_Great … crutches. Ugh!_

"I know what you're thinking, Jacob."

_Sh**, he reads minds too?_

"You don't want the newly knit bones to be put under too much stress initially, or you'll be sitting in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. Understand?"

Wheeling closer to the bed, Billy advised him, "Now, Son, you listen to what the good doctor says, eh?"

The wolf boy let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, Doc, I'll be good."

A sympathetic smile graced Carlisle's perfect features. "That's what I wanted to hear."

His dad gestured to Carlisle, and shook his hand. "Thanks for everything, Dr. Cullen. I'll see you out."

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

Bells got in her ancient Chevy and left Eddie and Bella alone together. Months ago, she would have been jealous, but now, all she felt was relief. A huge weight had lifted, and all because of a crazy thingamabob, invented by an even crazier scientist. Sure it was a shock when Bella came to Terros II, but she could see what a blessing it had become.

She was still pondering everything that had knocked her on her butt these last few hours, when Jacob's house loomed ahead. She drove down the familiar dirt road, and parking her truck in the yard, walked toward the house.

Her thoughts fled when Billy came to the door. He did not look very happy. "Bells, before you go to my son, I have to say my piece. For the last eighteen hours, Jacob has been happier than I've ever seen him. So, if you're about to break him once more, then you can just turn around and head back to Forks and your blood-thirsty, vampire. He's my son, and I won't stand by and watch him suffer again."

"You don't need to worry anymore about that, Billy. Eddie is leaving, and I'm here to pick up Jake so we can all say goodbye to him."

"Is that right?"

"Yup."

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on. Jacob's already dressed."

"I will, if you'd move your wheelchair out of the way."

"Good point."

A disgruntled voice rose from Jacob's bedroom. "Dad! Will you let her in the house, please?"

"I'd say he's anxious to see you, Bells."

"Ya think?"

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

He could almost feel his un-beating heart leap in his chest with this new development. The decision was absolute, Eddie would willingly follow Bella to Earth, and the very idea filled him with joy.

No sooner had he stepped through the door of his home when he met his little sister, who was rubbing her forehead, wincing in pain. "I am totally confused," she whined, clearly annoyed. "It's giving me a ginormous migraine. I saw you with Bells, but I also saw her vanish into La Push. How is that possible? Am I losing my mind?"

"Relax, Alice; you're not insane. There are two of them."

Alice pulled herself up to all of her petite four feet eleven inches, and huffed at her brother, towering over her. "If this is a joke, it's not very funny. Did Emmett put you up to this?"

"No … I am most serious. There _are_ two of them."

Emmett came flying down the staircase. "Did someone mention my name?"

The little pixie tapped her foot impatiently. "Yes, but no one's talking to you."

"Why not? I'm interested."

"Okay, then, just keep quiet." She folded her arms across her chest, and looked straight at Eddie. "Now, tell me … where did the other one come from?"

"Another world, called Earth—in a parallel universe. I know it sounds incredible, but I swear to you, it's true."

Furrows traveled in waves across Emmett's brow, then the dawn broke. "No foolin? Dude, that is totally awesome." He looked blankly again, and asked, "Two of what?"

Alice clicked her tongue. "Not what, silly? Who."

"Who, what?"

A sigh left her lips. "Never mind. It seems there are two of our Bells."

"Huh …" He shrugged, and headed back up the stairs. They heard him bray, "Hey, Rosie, guess what?"

Glaring at Eddie, she coaxed, "I am not a mind reader, big brother … So?"

So …. He proceeded to explain about the eCod, his meeting with Edward and then, his Bella, and finally, the invitation to accompany Bella to her home planet. It was cathartic to get this all off his chest. He should have told his family sooner, but he didn't want their pity. Esme, especially would have been hurt watching him suffer from heartbreak.

Alice listened to all of it, then began getting a little bit over-stimulated. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she gushed, "Think of the possibilities. I can take a trip to Earth, and check out what they're wearing these days. I wonder if they use the same type of currency."

Eddie laughed at her exuberance. "I'll ask Bella about that, and she can ask your twin about the clothes."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, that's _right_! We can exchange clothes, shoes, handbags, hair tips. Oh my god—oh my god—oh my god! I can't wait. When are you going? Can I come too?"

"Over my dead body," Jasper sang from the upstairs bedroom.

She countered with, "I do not need your permission, _Major Whitlock_. I am not in the army, and you are not my commanding officer."

Emmett's voice boomed, "I guess she told you, Jazz."

Jasper's voice rang out again. "I'd be much obliged if y'all would mind your own business."

Alice frowned. "Oh fudge, maybe next time."

She turned toward the staircase as Jasper stepped onto the landing and cooed, "C'mere, darlin', I'll make it up to you, directly."

Eddie shook his head, he'd miss his family, but then, wasn't there another awaiting him?

* * *

><p>Esme kissed him goodbye. "Now you be sure to come visit every now and then."<p>

"I promise."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Carlisle offered. "We're still your family … or I guess one of them, more correctly." He shook Eddie's hand. "Goodbye, Son; take care."

Rosalie sat in the driver's seat of the Volvo, ready to drop him off at the Swan's residence. The rest of them all waved, seeing him off on a great adventure.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Fond Farewell

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Jacob was chomping at the bit to get the hell outta the house. He was sitting on the edge of the mattress, crutches by his side, just waiting for his <em>sweet<em> _potato_.

What luck! Eddie was actually leaving. Man, he could hardly wait to wave bye-bye to that annoying bloodsucker. Good riddance.

Leaning down to re-tie a shoelace that was coming undone, he felt a twinge of discomfort. It was a reminder of what he had suffered these past two days, but look at what benefits it reaped! The girl was now his. Would he do it again? Not on your life, but he wouldn't trade this experience for all of Terros. Breaking nearly every bone in his body had awakened Miss Clueless to the realization of what he'd been trying to tell her for months.

He felt his heart start to race the minute she stuck her head in the doorway, and wondered if that physical reaction would ever diminish in the future? He couldn't imagine that happening though. She would always and forever render him breathless, and fibrillating.

"Hi, beautiful," he cheerfully greeted her, as he tossed a wink her way.

"Hi, yourself, handsome," she fired back. Hear that? She called him handsome—not sort of—but handsome, period.

"Which one are you; Bells or Bella?"

"I'm your Bells, and let's keep it that way, huh?"

A smirk passed over his lips. "Damn, Bells. Are you developing a case of jealousy? That is awesome!"

Shaking a finger at him, she declared, "Bella will soon be on her way with Eddie. You're mine, and if she knows what's good for her, she'll keep her hands off my wolf boy.

"You ready to go?"

"You better believe it. Let's book on outta here. Bye, Dad, I'm leaving," he yelled to Billy in the other room.

With the crutches securely under his arms, he walked beside Bells out to _the beast._

* * *

><p>Rosalie had just driven up when they arrived. She gave Jacob a murderous glare, and roared away as soon as Eddie's feet hit the pavement.<p>

"Feelin's mutual, Blondie," he muttered. "That chick has a serious attitude problem. Needs a major adjustment."

Bells' eyes turned accusing, as she faced the bad boy. "Behave, Jake."

A look of sheer innocence washed over his features. "Hey—vampire girl started it." _Filthy_ _tick_.

* * *

><p>They all walked together toward the house slowly, accommodating Jacob's measured gait.<p>

"Jacob …" Eddie nodded.

"Eddie …" he replied politely, choking on the words. Not even a second in his enemy's presence, and already his skin was crawling. It was a struggle to literally hold it together. Would his bones handle shifting this early in the healing process? Jeez, he'd love to phase right about now, but no sense in tempting fate. Anyway, he promised Bells to behave … sort of.

Jacob not-so-secretly hoped it wouldn't be too much longer for this farewell to take place. He was going to relish viewing the leech's backside when he traveled to the other world 'cuz _this_ world definitely wasn't big enough for the two of them.

* * *

><p>When the door opened, Bella rushed into Eddie's arms. It was enough to make the wolf boy puke. How could she stand that vampire stench? He thought about holding his nose, but that would most likely be deemed as rude, freakin' behavior. Heaven forbid that he should be rude in Eddie's company. Ugh!<p>

Bella pulled the eCod device from her pocket and gestured to everyone. "Well, let's do it."

Jacob joked, "Aren't you gonna click your Converse together and chant, _There's no place like home, there's no place like home?_"

Eddie and Bella looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Bells ignored the stupid quip and said, "Oh wait, before you leave, I have something for you. I'll run upstairs and get it."

She returned with that monstrosity of an engagement ring Eddie had given her, and handed it to him. Didn't her finger get cramped from holding that huge rock in place?

"What is that?" Bella asked.

Quirking an eyebrow, Eddie answered, "Someday in the very near future, I'll let you know."

An elbow shot out, nudging Bella in the ribs. "I think you'll like it," Bells remarked. "Okay, now we're ready …"

Jacob placed his hands on his hips in a Buzz Lightyear stance, and in his best Bill Shatner impersonation, announced, "To explore new worlds, to go … where no man has gone before."

"Will you stop with the corn? I don't think Bella appreciates your sense of humor."

"Well think about it, Bells. It _is_ a new world, and Eddie is _not_ a man anymore."

"That's enough, pup," Eddie snarled.

Okay … okay … jeez, ya don't havta get so pissy about it. I was just kiddin'. _NOT!_

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

Being a vampire, aside from all the disadvantages, did have a few perks—one of them being no need for rest or sleep. And so, while all the drama was going on in the other world, Carlisle was working 24/7 to replicate his eCod. No telling when or if whoever happened upon it would return it to its rightful owner.

Luckily the scientist had a copious amount of notes in a binder, and additional notes, graphics, plus diagrams in a folder on his computer, which he modified according to his needs.

Esme came to the lab one day, begging him to come inside the house for awhile. "Carlisle, please. I miss you. Can't you put that thing away for just an hour or two?"

"Sweetheart, this is a very delicate job, and I've only got about three fourths of the work done. I hate to stop at this point."

She leaned against the work surface, sadness filling her amber eyes. He immediately responded, noting that the task at hand was not as important as the relationship with his wife. "All right, I'll be in shortly. I'll just make a note of where I am in the process."

It was worth seeing her bright smile. Carlisle quickly jotted something in the binder, and strolled, hand in hand with her, toward the house.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

The little group went into the yard, finally entering the area in the woods where she had initially walked through the tunnel and found her feet planted firmly on Terros II. Even Charlie followed. Bella hugged everyone goodbye, and got teary-eyed as she smiled bravely at her second father. He was a good man on any planet.

Taking a deep breath, Bella pushed the power button, and it lit up readily. She touched the icon marked _entrance _and the familiar hum began. The light expanded, but Bella hesitated and turned, giving the device to Jacob. "Here, I hope you find it in your heart to visit Billy on Earth some day."

She grabbed Eddie's hand and they slipped through the portal without looking back.

Charlie rubbed his brow. "I think I need more Vitamin R."

The halo faded from view until a tiny pin prick of light was the only visible evidence of the phenomenon. It snuffed out ultimately, leaving the trees standing as before.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

_Adios, Muchacho_. Jacob glanced at the eCod; the red blinking light on the _close_ icon suddenly stopped and he flipped the power switch off. Studying the contraption in his hands, he turned it this way and that. It was amazing what the little scrap of metal and computer chips could do.

"Wow!" A great thought popped into the wolf boy's mind. _Now if only I can send a herd of vampires through to the other side, and let Earth deal with them._

* * *

><p>Bells fixed a few sandwiches, and made some lemonade for Charlie and Jacob.<p>

Charlie took a bite of his lunch, and then said, "Well, that was … something, huh?"

"It was somethin' all right. But I have a question." He held up the eCod. "Why the hell did Bella give this to me? I don't wanna give my ol' man a heart attack at seeing two of us."

"No, but maybe he'd be happy just to see one of you."

"What? You're talkin' in riddles, girl."

Bells slid her chair closer, and taking his hand, peered into his warm brown eyes. "Jake … there is no Jacob Black on Earth. He was killed in a car accident eleven years ago."

Jacob slumped against the backrest. Silence filled the air. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't expect you to say anything. Just think about it, and if you decide to visit Billy, I'll go with you."

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

Earth … what a relief. Bella was glad to see her own house just as she left it. Knowing that she had accomplished what she'd set out to do, made her homecoming that much sweeter. Edward was gone for good, but Eddie was at her side now, _never_ to leave, and that was all right by her.

"I think it's best if you went to your house and explain things to Carlisle. I'll do the same with Charlie."

"Thank you, Bella, for making me the happiest man on Ter—correction, Earth." He looked at her wistfully, unwilling to part. "When may I see you again?"

"Just give me an hour."

"It shall be the longest hour I have ever experienced."

"Mine too."

Eddie lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips along her knuckles. "I'll see you in an hour, love."

In a flash, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway, right behind the Ladybug. Good, he was home. Climbing up the steps to the back porch, Bella swung open the door, and yelled, "Dad, I'm home!"<p>

She heard the hurried rush of footsteps against the tile floor. "Bella, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm back."

He entered the kitchen; eyes wild. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

His hands and arms were flapping about frantically. "Where the hell have you been? I was afraid you'd run off with that weird boyfriend of yours, or were kidnapped. I was so worried, I had a BOLO put out; even the La Push gang was looking under every rock searching for you."

Bella flew into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Daddy, I'm so sorry that I made you worry."

Patting her back, his voice softened, "I'm just glad you're safe, kitten, but where on earth were you?"

"Wrong planet."

He drew away like he'd been shoved by an unseen enemy. "What?"

"You'd better sit down, Dad. I've got an incredible story to tell you."

She pulled a chair from the table as he sat down, and seated herself next to him.

* * *

><p>Opening a can of Vitamin R, Charlie exclaimed, "I knew it. That whole family is nuts."<p>

"Carlisle is not crazy. He's a genius."

"Yeah, well you know what they say about a genius—one step away from being certifiable."

"In any case, there is another world out there, Carlisle proved it."

"I don't care about that. I don't want you ever to go back there."

"No reason to … I brought Eddie back with me."

Charlie took a sip of his beer, and laughed. "So, now he's Eddie, huh? Cute …"

"No, that's his name. He's Edward's double."

The next swig came shooting out of his mouth. He grabbed a napkin and wiped up the puddle from the table. A loud sigh sounded. Charlie fisted a bunch of hair from his head. "Has it turned grey yet?"

Bella touched the side of his head, and clicked her tongue. "My gosh, it has. There's a big streak, right here."

Attempting to get up from his chair, Charlie sputtered, "Where, where?"

With a grin, Bella answered, "Gotcha!"

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

They were seated on the dilapidated sofa in Jacob's living room, watching _Quantum_ _Leap_. Bells snatched the remote control, and turned the TV off.

"Something the matter?"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way." Clearing her throat, she began again, "Since we're now together …"

His face lit up at her words. "Yeah?"

"I need to set some rules."

"Sure, sure, I understand."

"I realize you love me, Jake, but I can't have you pawing at me every chance you get."

His head flopped back onto the cushion. "I just wanna touch you. I need that."

"I know, but you have to behave. If we decide to get married in the future, then obviously—"

He sprang forward once more. "Whoa … Wait, wait, wait. Whaddya mean if? When, Bells, when. You're gonna be my wife some day, no ands, ifs or buts about it. I've loved you since grammar school, and my heart still seizes every time I look at you. That will never change. This is not some stupid, teenaged crush. You know that, right?"

"If you say so."

"I did say so. I said it, I meant it, and you heard it. Now c'mere. Let's seal it with a kiss."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Other Side

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Esme greeted him at the door, her golden eyes wide with surprise. "Edward, you've returned! We've been so worried about you."<p>

"Have you seen your father yet?"

"No … not yet. Where may I find him?"

"Now, you know better than that. In his lab, where else?"

"Of course. I'll go see him." He nodded at Esme. "It's good to be home." Not wanting to frighten her by asking where the lab was, Eddie gave her a hug, then walked outside. It wasn't too difficult to follow Carlisle's scent, and he located the small, modern looking building not far from the house. On entering the lab, he found his _father_ tinkering over a project, possibly another eCod?

Carlisle looked up from the device immediately, and embraced him. "Son, thank god you've come back."

Eddie didn't know what to think; it seemed strange, yet familiar at the same time. "Carlisle—"

"Before you tell me about your recent travels, did you bring the eCod with you?"

"About that …"

* * *

><p>"And you say that you're actually not Edward, but Eddie."<p>

"I know it's difficult to imagine, but yes."

"It'll pose an adjustment period; some getting used to, so to speak, but we'll accept you as you are. Should we call you Eddie?"

"That would be fine."

Carlisle wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Come with me, Son. I'll introduce you to the rest of the family."

* * *

><p><strong># # # # # #<strong>

Meanwhile, back on Terros II, several days had passed. Charlie had been on a fishing holiday with his friend, Billy. He'd gone without shaving for most of that time, but on the last day, he removed all the hair on his face, leaving a line above his mouth. When he came back that Sunday evening, Bells burst out laughing at the sight of him.

"What is that on your lip?"

"It's a mustache. What's wrong with it? I just wanted to see what it would look like."

"Well, it _looks_ ridiculous."

He stroked his fur covered upper lip. "You think I should shave it off?"

"That's up to you, but If you want Sue to kiss you ..."

He pivoted on his heel, heading to the bathroom, mumbling, "Where's my razor?"

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

Bells' revelation was a sobering thought. His other ol' man, all these years with no wife and no son, huh … Would it kill him to venture outta his comfort zone and visit the man on Earth? Jeez, what would he say to convince Billy #2 who he was though? And would the visit help or hinder the situation? Maybe if he brought both of the Swan girls with him ... Billy #2 would havta believe him then, wouldn't he?

He opened the drawer to his shabby dresser, and pushed aside the socks, glancing down at the curious widget that was tucked underneath. A talk with Billy #1 was in order.

* * *

><p>"I wondered how long it would take you to unburden yourself. You've been acting secretive since last week."<p>

"How could you tell?"

"Father's intuition. What is it? Have you and Bells gotten intimate?"

"Not hardly. She put the brakes on that one."

"Good for her."

"Jeez, thanks, Dad, for thinking so highly of me."

"I was young once. I know how it goes. So, you still haven't told me what the problem is."

Jacob opened his palm, exposing the transporter, and placed it on the kitchen table. "_There_ it is."

* * *

><p>His dad toyed with the eCod, running his hand over the smooth surface. "You expect me to believe that this gadget can transport you to another world, eh? Son, I may be getting older and sitting in a wheelchair, but all my marbles are still in my head. Haven't lost one yet."<p>

Billy's index finger lightly touched the power button. Jacob jumped up from his chair at the table. "Don't touch that!"

Jerking his hand back, Billy said, "It's true then?"

"Isn't that what I've been tryin' to tell you?"

"All right, let's say that it _is_ true, and I have a double on what did you call it?"

"Bella called it, Earth."

"And this other Billy lost his son, Jacob, and his wife."

"Yeah. I'm askin' if it had happened to you, would it be upsetting to have your son back?"

"Jacob, I think it would be a gift from the Great Spirit."

"I'll do it then."

"Just remember to come back. I don't want to lose _my_ son."

"You're not gonna lose me, Dad. I promise."

Billy opened his arms. "C'mere, Jacob."

The boy knelt in front of the man, who patted the hair on Jacob's head. "I love you, Son. Never forget that, eh?"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bells, guess what?<p>

"No … I did not win the lottery. I could never be _thaaaat_ lucky.

"Okay, here's the thing … I've decided to go to Earth and see the other Billy. Will you come with me? You said you would. Well, can you get off next Saturday? I'm sure the freakin' book store can get along without you for one damn day.

"Okay, then. Can you meet me at my house at around 10:00?

"Great. This is gonna be awesome … I think." _Jeez, I hope so. What can possibly happen, right? _

Another thought popped into his head, as he stared at his phone. _I wonder if my cell will work on the other planet, hmn …_

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

The hour went by at a snail's pace. And after the hour was up, Eddie was promptly at her door, taking Bella by the hand and leading her outside. He noticed his love looking at the trees skirting her yard as they walked, and he reassured her, "I will never leave your side again." He kissed her temple gently, and pulled her against himself.

She gazed up at him with those mesmerizing chocolate eyes, and said, "You'll be at school tomorrow, won't you?"

Eddie smiled. "Nothing could prevent me from being there. I'll pick you up at 7:30, but right now, I have something very particular to ask of you."

He unexpectedly dropped to one knee, and she saw something glitter in his hand. It dawned on her that it was a ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Speechless for a moment, Bella stood, stock-still, then with a quavering voice, answered, "Yes."

She was surprised by her own answer, but no doubt, joy was probably filling his non-functioning heart, at the response. This was a hard decision for her to make. She was aware that he realized how she felt about getting married at such a young age, but the current situation had changed. Maybe the fact that his double had left her, cemented her resolve to latch onto the happiness only he could afford her.

Placing the ring on her finger, he rose to his feet. He turned in a circle, almost dancing, with a smile as wide as a canyon. Bella had never seen him act this way. It was almost as if he was drunk. Suddenly, she was in his arms and lifted above his head. The kiss that followed was deep and sensuous, not at all like his previous attempts, and she reveled in it.

They wandered together down the road, her head on his shoulder, seemingly in a love haze.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

Jacob's knee was bouncing up and down in anticipation. _When is she gonna get here?_ That freakin' truck! There had to be some way to increase its speed. If Carlise could invent a thingamabob, then the wolf boy could certainly soup up the engine on that _turtle_. Then the thought hit him; despite the stench, maybe the crazy scientist might share an idea on trouble shooting the annoyingly, pokey engine of the beast. Yeah …

He was alerted by the rumble of said beast as it pulled up and wheezed to a grinding halt outside in the yard. The brakes definitely needed some adjusting. He grabbed the eCod and his backpack, and bolted out the front door. "Bye, Dad."

From the other room, came, "Don't stay too long, eh?"

Racing out to greet her, Bells chastised him, "Should you be running out here in your condition?"

His eyes rolled in their sockets. "What condition? Listen, honey, those crutches are a thing of the past. I'm fit as a fiddle.

"You ready?"

"Yup. A little nervous, maybe, but …"

"Hey, hey, hey … none of that. This will be the trip of a lifetime. Let's go!" He took her hand, and led her to the wooded area at the back of the house.

While they walked, Bells pointed to the fabric-covered bag slung on his shoulders and asked, "What's in the backpack?"

"Evidence."

"Of what?"

"Of me—that I live and breathe and was born to William Ephraim Black and Sarah Elizabeth Black." He shrugged out of the straps, and hoisted the bag over his head. "I've got an album of pictures and my birth certificate in here; even my baby footprints. He has to believe that I'm the genuine article."

"I should say so."

* * *

><p>Jacob halted when he came to what he considered an appropriate spot to jump to the other side. He swung Bells around to face him, and planted a solid kiss on those sweet lips. "For luck," he crowed with a smirk. He operated the machine, and as they stepped forward toward the portal, he suddenly jerked, alert and wary. There was a light, yet noticeable trace of an all too familiar scent burning his nostrils. Was his mind playing tricks on him?<p>

Bells caught the look on his face, and asked, "What is it?"

"I thought I smelled … never mind. It's nothin'.

"Okay, here goes—_one small step for man_ …"

Clicking her tongue, Bells complained, "Jake, for crying out loud."

* * *

><p>When they entered Earth, she glanced around. "It looks just the same, doesn't it?"<p>

With a squeeze of the hand, Jacob answered, "Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear I was back home in La Push. He sniffed the air again, noting the drastic change in its odor. It was then that he looked up and spotted the purple smoke curling toward the sky.

His eyes no sooner lit upon Billy's home, when quick as a flash, he and his Bells were encircled by several of the pack members.

Paul strode forward. "You!" he angrily growled. "What do you mean, coming to our land, towing that filthy tick along with you? Who are you anyway, and who's this skinny little chick?"

Frightened, Bells scooted closer to Jacob, who snaked one arm around her, protectively. "I'm Jacob, and this is my girlfriend, Bells."

"What is your business here?"

"That would be _my_ business."

Paul started toward him, when Embry called out, "Let him talk, Paul."

"I say we _make_ him talk!"

Jacob looked at Embry, his eyes pleading with his best friend. It saddened him to realize that these boys had no idea who he was.

"Okay, okay. If you must know, I'm here to see Billy."

"Why?" Quil snapped.

"You're not gonna believe this, Quil, but I'm Jacob Black, Billy's son."

Quil looked astounded, and whispered to Embry, "Do we look stupid or what? And did he just call me by name?"

"Look, I can clear this whole thing up, fellas. Bells, can you call the Swans?"

"Oh, that's rich. They're leech lovers," Quil added.

Her hands shook as she retrieved her cell, and punched in the numbers. Nothing—not even a hint of static. The phone was completely dead.

"All right, smartass, come up with another fantastic yarn, why don'tcha," Paul snarked.

"I swear to you, Carlisle Cullen invented a device to cross into another world. And here we are."

He slipped his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the eCod. Embry yelled, "Watch out, he's got a taser!" And all hell broke loose.

Bells shrieked in horror as Paul and Quil pounced on the wolf boy. The resident hot-head struck Jacob in the face, making his head jerk back in response. The two continued slamming fists into Jacob, pummeling him to the ground, while Embry grabbed the device and slung it against a tree where it shattered into a million pieces.

Embry returned to Leah's side, pulling her away from the melee.

Bells cried, "Leah … please. Can't you do something to make them stop? They're killing him."

Leah and Embry exchanged puzzled looks.

The three of them began to vibrate, but Paul and Quil backed away as Jacob emerged as the great russet wolf that he was.

Embry's eyes got huge. "What the hell? Who is this guy?"

Jacob chased the other two farther into the forest, and replayed in his thoughts all that happened in the past few days. There could be no doubt now, that what he said was the truth. When he returned, he saw Bells sitting on the ground, clutching Jacob's backpack, and crying. He felt the same way, how were they going to get back to Terros II now?

Sam arrived, and pushed through the wolves, carrying clothes for the boys that had phased. "Anyone care to tell me what the hell's going on here?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Broken Treaty

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Edward was cursing himself for his own stupidity. He returned from a disastrous sojourn in Alaska, and now, kept watch at the Cullen mansion. He overhead the thoughts of his Terros family, and had to accept the fact that Bella had crossed over and even went so far as to accompany Eddie to her home planet. The vampire was crushed.<p>

His doppelganger was correct. He was dying slowly, being away from the girl all this time. In desperation, he sifted through the minds of anyone he came in contact with to glean information that would help him in his cause, either to reunite with Bella or let fate destroy him.

Edward discovered that Billy's son had somehow survived on Terros II and had been given the eCod from Bella. He'd also learned the story of how Eddie had gone to Volterra to die. He could not live without her love, so maybe that would be the only way to end his _own_ misery. Not wanting to bring the Volturi down on Bella, or disrupt her present happiness, he thought about what else he could do to extinguish the ache in his heart.

While it was true that he could just as well face death there on Terros II at the hands of the La Push wolf pack, it was also true that perhaps he could escape them during his journey on Earth and see his only love for one last time. If he could just see her, maybe he could change her mind, and Bella would take him back. It was risky, but a risk he was willing to take, or die trying.

Outside Bells' bedroom window, he listened in on the phone conversation with the wolf boy. She would meet him the next day in La Push. Apparently this Jacob person was to visit Billy Black on Earth. Edward determined that he would be there when they traveled through the portal. With his speed, he could easily pass through to the other side before it closed, and be virtually undetected as well.

To hell with the treaty; consequences be damned. He followed the rusty truck to La Push, and waited just outside the treaty line until he glimpsed the bright glow of the tunnel and heard the hum from the device.

Bells and Jacob had passed onto Earth, and unbeknownst to them, Edward sped onward a few seconds before it shut him out. He kept downwind knowing full well that the shape shifter had a keen sense of smell. What he didn't count on was that the pack was already onto his scent. The vampire had nowhere to run. He was surrounded in minutes. He had broken the treaty, and they had every right to demand his execution. He dropped to his knees, resigned to his fate, and welcomed his imminent death. It wouldn't be long now.

A large brown wolf lunged at him, snapping with gaping jaws, then his canines clamped onto his throat, and Edward was no more. His last thoughts were of his Bella and what might have been if not for that one crucial choice to leave her.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

Sam took charge, and soon, all parties were dressed and silent for once, except for Bells who was still sobbing. Jacob sat beside her, pulling her close, attempting to comfort her as best he could.

"I think it would be wise to call Chief Swan," Sam directed.

"That's what I was trying to do before you idiots ruined everything," Bells shouted.

Whining in apology, Embry said, "I'm sorry, we didn't know."

Leah hugged her man and kissed his cheek. "It's okay, sweetheart. It was a tough call. Anyone could have made the same mistake."

Paul crouched down beside them. "What were we supposed to think? You two appear from out of nowhere, and that bloodsucker, Edward Cullen, sneaks across our border. We thought you'd brought him here."

Jacob lifted Bells' chin, turning her face in his direction. "Bells, please, don't tell Bella. As far as she knows, he's in Alaska on Terros II."

"What are you saying?"

"Remember the purple smoke?"

Bells gasped. "Oh no … you mean—?"

Sam interceded. "Cullen defied the treaty. It was his decision and he was aware of the consequences. Unfortunately, he chose to ignore it. I'm sorry, but we have no regrets."

Whispering to Bells, Jacob added, "You'd better keep it a secret from Carlisle too. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

Leah and Embry went into Billy's house and told him they needed to borrow the phone. Billy was confused. There was little privacy, and Billy heard the whole conversation. "If Bella's at the house with Charlie, then how can she be in La Push at the same time?"

Leah smiled and patted his hand. "We're _all_ confused, Billy. Let's have Charlie and Bella explain it. But there's more to come. As soon as Chief Swan gets here, hopefully this whole incident will be cleared up."

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

Charlie drove up in the cruiser with Bella beside him. He motioned for Jacob and Bells to follow. Poor Billy blinked in amazement as two identical Swan girls stood before him.

While Bella and Charlie started in on the incredible happenings, Bells asked Billy, "Do you mind if I clean the cuts on Jake's face?"

"Sure, sure. The bathroom's—"

"I already know where it is, but thanks."

* * *

><p>Bells dabbed at the cuts and bruises on his cheeks and jaw with a wet cloth. "Oh god, your beautiful face. I could just kill those two."<p>

Looking up at her, he tried to ease her concern. "Hey, it's okay. I heal fast, and soon I'll be as irresistible as ever."

"Ha, ha, that's all very well, but this is not a funny situation. We're stranded here, Jake."

"Don't remind me. At least, our _Dads_ are here too."

She applied some ointment she found in the medicine cabinet to the gashes, and a band-aid to his nose. "I guess you're right. There's not much we can do about it anyway."

Jacob covered her palm with his own as she stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry I brought you with me. It's my fault. I didn't think any of this would happen."

"It would've been far worse for me if you went alone and never returned. Think about it, Jake. I'd wonder for the rest of my life what had become of you. I could never get over it, or move on."

"Then I'm glad we're together. C'mere, honey."

He drew her onto his lap, while seated on the commode. She wound her arms about his neck, and he plunged his fingers through her hair. Their lips met, in a tender rush of compassion and love. Jacob was reluctant to let go of her, but there was a knock at the door, and Bella's voice sounded, "I know what you two are doing. Just stop it. You need to come up for air and join the party."

They trudged out the door and headed to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

His dad listened intently to the story, but Jacob got up from his chair quietly toward the end, and said in a low steady voice, "There's another Billy on Terros II, but his son, Jacob, didn't die." He hesitated, the words caught in his throat. "Dad … I'm Jacob."

Billy bowed his head, covered his face with his hands, and wept. Jacob dropped onto his knees, wrapping his arms about Billy's shoulders. His second father looked up into Jacob's face, and murmured, "You have Sarah's eyes. My god, Jacob, I can't believe it. You're real."

"Yeah, I'm real." Jacob got up from his knees and sat on the couch next to Billy's wheelchair. "I brought some pictures. Would you like to see them?"

Sniffling, Billy asked, "Can I?"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

Leah went back home, and she and Sue cooked up a feast for everyone. The whole pack, plus Charlie and Bella, made a party of it, eating and joking. All the guys were crowded around the album, in between scarfing down food, amazed that they were in the photos.

"This is so weird," Quil said. "You and Embry and I were best friends?"

Jacob grinned. "Yeah, you guys were always in my Taj, helping me with _The_ _Cherry_ _Bomb_, or some dead motorcycles Bells picked up for me to fix. We were like the Three Musketeers."

Paul horned in on the conversation. "What about me?"

"Well, Paul, your double is a real hot-head, and from the looks of things, that makes two of you. Soooo, let's just say, we weren't freakin' BFFs. We were always gettin' into it."

Quil nudged Paul with his shoulder. "Guess he told you … _hot_-_head_."

"Phft! Like I give a rat's ass …

"Bunch of pansies," he muttered as he went off to grab more food.

"And stay away from my sister," Jacob yelled after him.

Paul scratched his head. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

After the meal was eaten, Charlie and Bella cornered Bells, who was sitting alone by the front window. Charlie coaxed her, "You look so sad. This should be a happy occasion. What's the matter, kitten?"

"I can't get back to Terros. Embry broke the what-cha-ma-call-it."

"Oh," Bella commented; her face scrunched up in concentration. "You know Charlie and I would let you live with us."

Her dad butt in, "Sure, It's no problem, besides we couldn't let you roam the streets, homeless. You _are_ my own flesh and blood … in a way, and I would bet that Billy would be more than glad to have Jacob stay with him."

Bella's eyes suddenly brightened. "Wait a minute. Eddie told me that Carlisle has built another transport machine. I'm sure he'd let you borrow it."

"Could you ask him, please?"

"I don't see why not."

* * *

><p>The pack left Billy's home one by one, only Charlie, Bella, Bells and Jacob remained.<p>

Looking at Jacob, Billy asked, with recurring tears in his eyes. "Do you have to leave today?"

Bells piped up, "There are people waiting for us back home, but Jake can come back every weekend to visit. How would that be?"

Jacob nearly fell off his chair. Where did that come from? The eCod was lying in the dirt and leaves, bits of smashed metal and circuits. Was she losing her mind?

"I know what you're going to say, Jake, but Bella told me that Carlisle made a back-up thingamajig."

"No kiddin'. I guess he's not that crazy after all, huh ..."

Billy grabbed Jacob's hand. "Can you make an old man happy and see me sometime?"

"Sure, sure, just like Bells said."

Charlie waved a hand in the air. "Come on then, people. Let's make a visit to Carlisle."

* * *

><p># # # # #<p>

Jacob stayed in the cruiser, saving his nose from the concentrated aroma of closely packed leeches. He thought about braving the stench to ask Carlisle's advice on revving up Bells' old truck, but dissed the idea. His nose would be burning for hours after that encounter. No thanks. Living with the slow moving behemoth was annoying, but he could put up with it for a little while longer.

His knee began bouncing again, and only stopped when Bells came out of the house with a silver, oblong object in her hand. Her smile was confirmation that the mission had been a success.

Bells handed the transport device to her sweetheart. Bella stood by, nodding her approval, as her double dragged him out of the cruiser. "Carlisle said we could keep it. He's working on another one for his own use. I'll say this for him, he sure stays busy."

Rolling his baby browns, Jacob snickered. "Jeez, doesn't that guy ever sleep?"

Bells and Bella both truthfully replied. "Nope."

"Whaaaat? You gotta be kiddin' me."

Shaking their heads, they reiterated, "Nope."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Completing the Circuit

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Charlie drove them to his house, and he and Bella wished them good luck. They walked out to the trees, pressed the black button, and <em>slid into home base<em>. It felt so good to plant their feet once more on Terros II.

Bells took Jacob home, and what do you know, he never grumbled about the snail's _pace_ at all. That was a first.

Months passed, and Jacob continued to visit his dad—on Earth—every weekend without fail. He also invited Quil and Embry to go with him a couple of times, and the hilarity that ensued had all five of them holding onto their aching sides from laughing so hard. He even brought his second set of BFFs back with him to Terros II, where they got to behold, and tinker with—drum roll, please—Da Bomb.

In time, Bells decided to relax her rules about Jacob _manhandling_ her. He was behaving so well, that she got to the point where she wondered if he wanted her anymore, and so the little brunette actually demanded more touchy-feely love stuff, from him. He complied with her request instantly. She kinda liked it now. Who knew?

In August—Earth time—Bella married her Eddie, and Jacob and Bells attended the wedding. The wolf boy sacrificed his scorched nose for Bells' sake.

Before leaving the reception, Carlisle gave a wrapped box to Jacob. On opening it, he was surprised to find a weird little something-or-other, and instructions as to how to incorporate the part into the ancient _heap_ that Bells still drove. The eccentric scientist assured him that the piece would substantially improve the speed of the vehicle.

Jacob's brow furrowed in confusion. "How did you know I wanted to soup up that old crate, anyway?"

"The first time you visited Earth, you stayed in the car while Bells took the second eCod from me. Eddie heard what you were thinking and told me about it. I couldn't resist the challenge, and now you're the beneficiary."

"Jeez, thanks, Carlisle. You're all right … for a vampire."

Carlisle smiled, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Jacob, coming from you, I'll accept that as a compliment."

* * *

><p>The freakin' speed accelerator did the trick; in fact, the Chevy now was the fastest hunk of junk on Terros II. Bells proved it one day when she challenged Jacob to a race.<p>

"What's the matter, wolf boy? Afraid I might beat you?"

"Nah, nothing can beat the time of _The_ _Cherry_ _Bomb_. Anyway, I don't wanna humiliate you in front of the pack, or see you get hurt."

Bells taunted, "Hurt? The only thing that's gonna get hurt is your pride. Now, put up, or shut up."

Pointing a finger at her, he countered with, "What? You are on, girl. And don't think crying when you lose the race will make me feel sorry for you."

"Ha—you wish."

The race was on the next day, and sure enough, Jacob was choking on her dust, however he _was_ the recipient of a consolation prize. The La Push gang all hooted as Bells caught him in the clinch and kissed his face off. Those were great times.

* * *

><p><strong># # # # #<strong>

After trouncing her boy in the drag race, she made it up to him by taking Jacob on a picnic. The wolf boy ate like there was no tomorrow, and sat back on his elbows with his legs stretched out.

He'd been staring into space for quite awhile, when Bells finally spoke up, "Something the matter?"

"Nah … but I havta get something off my chest."

She felt a tearing sensation starting at the seams of her heart. Oh no, she had always worried that this day would come … the day he found his true soul mate.

The dreaded words spilled out of her mouth, "You've imprinted on someone, haven't you?"

"Yeah. I've tried to keep it a secret but you have every right to know. Remember that day in the clearing when dreadlocks tried to kill you?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with—"

"Just wait, I'm comin' to that.

"When we stepped into the meadow, you turned and looked at me … right into my eyes. That's when it happened. That's why we couldn't stay away from each other."

"Are you saying …?"

"Yeah, I imprinted on you, Bells."

"Holy cow! Why didn't you say something? You could've told me, you idiot."

Holding her hand, he continued, "No! I wanted you to love me for myself, not 'cuz of some weird, wolfy mojo."

"But I fell in love with you even before that happened."

"I didn't know that for sure. I only knew you had feelings for me, but were they strong enough to give up the leech? I just kept wishing that it was _enough_."

Bells rose on her knees, and leaned over him. "It was enough—more than enough."

Jacob gazed at her lovingly. "Prove it."

"You asked for it lover boy." Bells pounced on Jacob, tumbling with him on the blanket, in what can only be described as _proof_. He won the wrestling match however, and soon she was pinned beneath him. So in love, she didn't resist at all, and that was all right with her sweetheart.

* * *

><p>Bells thanked the lord every time she got to hold Jacob in her arms. As she lay in bed one night, she glanced at the dream catcher on her headboard, and thought of the day that shook her world. Her lips curled up in a smile. The wolf boy's gift to her so many months ago did indeed catch a dream … and his name was Jacob Black.<p>

**The End**


End file.
